


Plunging Breaker

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kevin getting married or not?, Kevin is in army because why not, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance, Surfing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Veronica finds her eyes lingering on the man before her, all flaming red hair and sweet half-smile – a tourist bait for sure.AU. Kevin is planning to get married to Moose. Betty and Veronica aren't quite sure about his decision, but they will follow their friend anywhere. It's also great if that anywhere includes sunny beaches and unexpected fleeting romance. But maybe it's not so fleeting... and who knows if there will be marriage. For Veronica, it seems like at one point or another, everything will come crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! And this time I did my work and outlined it, so I should know where this is going. Also, more than just Archie and Veronica, though obviously my main focus. And I'll be able to have some drama with a Moose/Kevin/Joaquin triangle! Hope you like it.

“I’m sorry. What?” Betty asks, her cup of tea just two inches away from her lips. She’s been taking by surprise, and her wide eyes are proof of it. After deciding she won’t be able to take a sip from her fragrant rooibos and vanilla tea, she places the cup back down on the table.

Veronica, next to her, rolls her eyes and wraps both hand around her extremely large cup of coffee, just as if she’s about to give Kevin a stern talk. And she should! What the hell does he think he’s doing?

“Honey, I love you, that’s why I have to tell you this,” Veronica starts in a saccharine voice. “What the _fuck_?” she ends bluntly, because she knows Betty won’t dare to ask. She just nods enthusiastically next to her best friend. “Marriage? You’re twenty-one! We’re twenty-one and, so far the only perk is not needing a fake ID.”

At that, Kevin snorts a laugh.

“Kev,” Betty supplies in a soft voice. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ll be stationed in Hawaii.” Kevin sighs loudly, closing his eyes. It was his choice to follow his mother’s footsteps, and he’s proud of it. It’s not an easy life, but he feels it’s quite rewarding. “This way, we can be together. We were talking about moving in together, anyway, so it’s not that big of change.”

“Not that big!” Veronica widens her eyes for emphasis.

“Moose and I have been dating for almost four years.”

“Nuh.” Veronica scowls, shaking her head. “It doesn’t work like that when for the first year he kept you as his booty-call, and then for another he had a girlfriend, Kevin!”

“Veronica.” The tone in his voice is a giveaway that he's getting angry, but Betty gets Veronica’s concern – she has the same reservations. Moose does seem like a nice guy, but he’s never been able to fully accept who he is. He has kept Kevin hidden for the most part of their relationship, and only a few months ago he introduced Kevin as his boyfriend at a family reunion.

Placing one hand on Veronica’s forearm and the other reaching out to hold one of Kevin’s, Betty tries to serve as a buffer. “We love you, Kev. We are just worried you’re taking a rushed decision.”

“I love him, Betty.”

At this, Veronica’s demeanor softens. She might be tough as nails and prefers to keep her true emotions to herself, but there’s nothing more important for her than her friends. Her sharp tongue and wits are her weapon of choice, and sometimes she makes the mistake of hurting the closest to her, but she never means it – she won’t get in the way of Kevin’s happiness. And now, he seems to be happy with his decision.

One look from Betty and Kevin to Veronica, to gauge her reaction, and she rolls her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll be your maid of honor. I look great in blue and purple, so keep it in mind.”

A bright, pearly smile blooms on Kevin’s face before he snorts a laugh. Betty smiles too.

These two are her family, much more than the real one. And she knows they feel the same. Kevin has always been Betty’s friend, pretty much since the first day of preschool, and they’ve gone through everything together, including having a crush on the same boy – which was how he confessed of being gay, though Betty had realized about his interest in men long before that. But Veronica arrived late to their party. In junior year of high school. She had been the mean rich girl who had fallen off her pedestal when her father had been accused of embezzlement – but actually, she had done more than just lose her fortune and limitless credit cards. Veronica had lost everyone, because they had been using her money and power for their benefit. Solace was found in Kevin and Betty, who despite everything, welcomed her with open arms.

“So,” Betty asks excitedly, pursing her lips together before smiling at Kevin. She’s nervous about this! For him, for the future. “When are you going to propose?”

“Tonight.” The certainty in Kevin’s voice is almost scary. They are just twenty-one. Veronica was right at insinuating they are little more than children – both of them are still studying in college, and living that life doesn’t really feel like being an adult. Kevin has been in the army for almost three years, and maybe that’s why he does behave more grown-up than them.

From his pocket, Kevin retrieves a small dark blue box and opens it to show the contents to his best friends. The simple silver ring with lighter accents along the edges gleams under the light.

“It’s perfect for you. I’m sure Moose will like it.” Betty’s only concern is for the man not to stumble with his answer. Moose has been known for not making up his mind until some arm-twisting.

“Of course, it is.” Veronica tilts her face up, taking pride in the gesture. “He has great taste. We’re his friends.”

Betty chuckles when Kevin shakes his head.

“Do you have any ideas for a date and place? Since you’re in a hurry, you might want to start planning in advance.” Betty is about to reach for the notepad in her bag and start jotting down everything that’s needed, but she refrains from it.

“Yes. Actually, since I have to be in Hawaii before I move to settle things there – you know, find a place, buying things, getting a car, and all that. I thought it’s be a good idea to do it there.”

“ _Ooh_!” Veronica grins at that idea. “Give me an excuse to plan a trip, soldier!” Kevin laughs at her reaction. “I might’ve not been sold before, but I like the idea of having a break and bask in the sun. I truly enjoy spending time at the beach.”

“But you love New York!” Betty notes.

“I do, B, I do,” she singsongs. “And I enjoy watching gorgeous men in tailored suits, but… how about gorgeous men in _no_ suits?”

“Veronica Lodge, I’m positively scandalized!” Kevin mocks, making Betty laugh.

“Oh, _please_!” Veronica grins wickedly. “I know you. Let’s not start lying now, Kev. Let’s worry about perfect proposal so Bets and I can score this trip to Hawaii!”

 

 

The thing about long flights is that while she doesn’t have a problem with them, Veronica seriously dislikes her haggard appearance after them. So, when she dashes into the airplane’s restroom forty minutes before landing to _spruce_ herself up, it’s because she seriously needs it. Fresh lipstick, a little fluff to her hair, a bit of perfume… just the basics. She doesn’t get why the flight-attendant gets so snappy and raps on the door insistently. Of course, she hears Betty’s voice through the door, trying to calm the man down, but she looks at herself on the pocket mirror one more time.

“All set!” she announces as she steps out, shooting a dazzling smile at the attendant.

“Miss, please take your seat, we are about to land and—“

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to be a problem for you.” Veronica struts back to her seat, with Betty in tow, ignoring the couple of glares she gets thrown her way.

She sits down, buckles her belt, and turns her head to the side to see Betty’s wide eyes on her. Chuckling, Veronica shakes her head.

“You always do this!” Betty hisses. “Every time we take a flight, you go to the restroom and I have to explain why you’re not getting out soon.”

“I hope you don’t give embarrassing excuses.”

“Maybe I should.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Arching an eyebrow, Betty warns her about not testing her. It’s a quirk she’s caught during their friendship. Before that, and under her mother’s watchful eye, Betty was trapped – Alice Cooper wouldn’t let her precious little girl become the empowered free woman she deserved to be. And with time, everyone understood why. Alice had been a wild child with uncaring parents – being a control freak was her way to deal with the past. Betty forgave her, but they aren’t really close.

“Fine!” Veronica turns her gaze away. “Next time I’ll go a few minutes earlier.”

Betty snorts, seeing the humor in Veronica’s reaction. She knows better than to prevent Veronica Lodge from doing what she wants. She might be a reformed mean girl, but that doesn’t translate into her being a saint.

After they arrive to the airport, they take a cab to their hotel in Waikiki. Kevin is supposed to meet them in the evening for dinner — Moose is also allegedly accompanying them, but Veronica has always been of the idea he doesn’t like her much. And he might have a point, because she dislikes the way he has treated Kevin in the past — like when Moose introduced Kevin as an old friend to his _girlfriend,_ while Kevin and Moose were still seeing each other.

The cab stops in front of the big an old-fashioned hotel in Kalakaua avenue. Veronica steps out and assesses the place. The street is bustling with tourists, and their voices are a mix that turns into white noise in the background. The sun bathes her face and she looks up, smiling.

“A little help over here?” Betty interrupts, carrying their carry-on baggage while the driver unloads the car.

“Sweet Betts, I’ve taught you better than this!” She pushes her sunglasses up to rest atop of her head, and then shoots a look at a boy in uniform just stepping out of the hotel. “There you are! We’re breaking our backs over here.”

“V,” Betty scolds before she gives the boy the bag she was wheeling in. “Be nice.”

“I let my tips be nice for me.” Veronica breezes into the hotel, but first she winks at the bellboy, making him flush to the tip of his ears.

They booked a room for two, even though Veronica proposed to get one for each — because maybe they could find company for one night in the week they’ll be there and…

“No!” Betty exclaimed at the time. And well, she isn’t a girl to be wooed by looks – she needs brains with that, and getting to know brains take longer than a simple look. But she has been single for too long, and while Veronica has probably been officially single for a longer time, she has had her fair share of fun with fleeting affairs.

As promised, Veronica gives a generous tip to the bellboy, and then starts to get comfortable in their room. They have a nice view of the pool and the beach – it’s very calming and beautiful, despite the people down there. It’s another reality, but one she thinks she needs. New York City is all about speed and going from one place to another and here it seems like it’s about _being_.

“So, Ron, what about going to the beach?” Betty asks with a smile, and who is she to say no to the smile of her very pale best friend?

“You could use some sun-bathing. So much writing indoors has made you look pasty white.”

“ _Veronica!_ ”

She grins as she searches for her bathing suit.

 

 

The sun on her skin feels quite nice. But she also thinks it’s fun to be under the umbrella to read her book. Betty doesn’t see it that way, though.

“C’mon, V. Let’s go inside the water.”

Veronica looks at her, and she wants to come up with an excuse to tell her no, but she doesn’t have anything more than the fruity drink next to her, and there’s not much left in it anyway.

She heaves a suffering sigh – it’s all a show, of course.

“Fine. Just five minutes.”

Betty rolls her eyes, but quickly gets on her feet and takes Veronica’s hand to pull her up.

They go into the water, but Veronica makes Betty promise not to ruin her hair. After all, Betty is the one who likes to be more outdoorsy and practical – she’s not, and she accepted it a long time ago. She didn’t come prepared for a swim, she did come prepared to watch those hot guys running along the shore, though.

“Thirsty?” Betty asks obliviously, making Veronica snort a laugh.

“You have no idea.”

“I saw a stand over there where people buys these big pineapples with little umbrellas. Surely, your kind of drink.”

“You know me so well.”

They go for their drinks to stroll along the beach, but as they wait for them Betty tells her all about her great idea of maybe going snorkeling, scuba diving or getting surf lessons, to pass the time she says. All of this makes Veronica crinkle her nose – it sounds a lot like her hair will be a mess, her skin will need tons of moisturizing and her makeup will be forgotten. She doesn’t mind the occasional sport activity, but she wasn’t raised for it. Her bikinis would basically disintegrate after so much water and movement.

But Betty is hell-bent on the idea of making the most of their time in Hawaii – and not just lay on the beach with a book, sipping drinks or shopping.

“ _Hey_! I’m offended,” Veronica complains, but Betty merely sticks her tongue out and leaves her there waiting for her drink, alone, while she checks the stands near the beach for some of the activities they offer.

Veronica sighs to herself. She could make an effort and let go of her deeply rooted concerns about her image. It’s something she cannot help. She was raised by people who think appearance is everything – if you look the part, half the work is done. Fortunately, she’s no under their shadow anymore.

She could agree on some snorkeling. The fishes could be pretty to look at.

Taking her pineapple, she begrudgingly follows the path Betty took. She takes small sips and leisurely steps until she spots Betty at a kiosk, talking to someone in there.

“Fine, Betts, you win!” Veronica dramatically announces. “What are we going to do?”

“Surf lessons!” Betty replies happily, both with her decision and Veronica’s change of mind.

“Surf?” Veronica’s eyebrows knot together in curiosity, because that’s not her kind of sport. But then she turns around to take a look at the person in the stand, to perhaps ask for silent help in convincing her friend that she doesn’t really want surf lessons. Instead, she finds her eyes lingering on the man before her, all flaming red hair and sweet half-smile – a tourist bait for sure. He’s wearing a grey tank, and his body looks defined and firm – Veronica can feel her fingers tingling, craving for a little touch. “Surf!” she repeats with much more excitement.

Betty chuckles next to her, shaking her head.

Inching closer, Veronica smiles. “Are you the teacher?”

The way he smiles nervously, makes him look innocent, which is funny considering how sinful that body seems.

“I, um, some classes, yes. Mostly beginners.”

“Perfect! We’re beginners. Aren’t we, B?” Veronica replies, but doesn’t wait for Betty to answer. “Veronica Lodge,” she introduces herself, outstretching her hand as if she were about to make a business deal.

“Archie Andrews,” he answers, holding her hand. His smile grows bigger, prompting hers to do the same, but she needs to keep herself under control, so instead she bites her lip. She notices how his handshake changes, almost as a stutter, before he swallows hard.

“You know Betty, right? This blonde angel over here?” Veronica says as to stop herself from letting her flirtation weapons go on full warfare mode.

“Yeah. She already booked the lessons for you two.”

At this, Veronica arches an eyebrow to her friend. “She did?”

Betty shrugs her shoulders innocently. “I had a feeling you’d be swayed into liking the idea. Once I knew how the lessons would go.”

Veronica wants to laugh, but she purses her lips. Betty Cooper knows her too well, and that’s scary.

 

 

Since he met Reggie during freshmen year in college, Archie Andrews has been invited by his friend to join him in his summers spent in Hawaii. After they realized they had a common love for surf, it was easy to bond – and even easier to accept the invitation to spend his summers in a place with some of the best waves in the world. Being asked to spent some time teaching tourist how to stand on a board was such a small price to pay in return – it is all Reggie’s aunt asked for them in exchange of a place to crash and food.

He makes some money over the summer, but it’s nothing compared with the chance of doing what he loves. He belongs out there in the water.

“Hello.”

Archie is brought back from his thoughts when a pretty blonde girl greets him. She looks sweet and kind with her smile, much different from the usual demanding tourists in the afternoon that mostly just look around and then leave without even trying to ask a thing.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Do you have classes for beginners and teachers with a lot of patience?”

He laughs a little at her question. She doesn’t look like someone who could be irritating or demanding. “We do. And the patience thing depends on who is in charge of the class.” Reggie wouldn’t be the right person for the job, obviously, which is why he generally takes over the more experienced guys and gives them the tour around the island to pick up the best waves. He is in charge of the beginners, because Reggie’s aunt says he’s _nicer_ – she loves him, really.

“Are you in charge of it?”

“Usually, yes.”

He doesn’t know if she’s asking on a personal level or not.

“Awesome.” She smiles brightly. “I need to book lessons for two.”

Oh, great. She probably has a boyfriend and he was reading this whole thing the wrong way.

“Oh, sure. What’s your name?” He starts looking for some forms and a pen.

“Betty Cooper.”

Once he finds the forms, he gives them to Betty. “Nice to meet you, Betty. I’m Archie Andrews.” She’s seriously cute, and he’d like to be forward like Reggie, but he cannot. Plus, she surely has a boyfriend. “You need to fill two, including anything that’s important if you have a health problem I should consider. Also for the other person, I need the same.”

“Veronica won’t be happy of me sharing her asthma problem, but I’m sure you’ll keep it to yourself.”

Archie blinks at her, before nodding. So, maybe she has a girlfriend? He doesn’t dare to ask, but he’s glad Reggie is not here to make inappropriate comments.

Making quick work of the forms, Betty hands them back, and soon proceeds to pay while he explains that they’ll be picked up at their hotel at seven in the morning, and lists the things they should bring.

“My friend will not like to be up that early.”

Hey! That’s great. She’s single – or at least he won’t be under the watchful eye of a partner. This gives Archie a little courage to try to flirt with her, but he gets interrupted.

“Fine, Betts, you win!”

The dark-haired girl that appears in his line of vision almost makes him swallow his tongue. She carries herself with such confidence, as if she owned the world. The sarong wrapped around her waist accentuates the curve of her waist and her… _behind_. He’s not really a guy who has a preference when it comes to body shapes, but he likes everything he sees in the petite woman approaching the stand, from her wavy black hair to the cadence of her hips when she walks.

He perks up again – and stops staring at her like an idiot – when she exclaims, “Surf!”

After answering her questions, and trying his hardest not to look like a moron, Archie learns this is Veronica, Betty’s friend.

There’s a strong need in him to speak up and be eloquent, to flirt and provide clever lines, but who is he kidding? Being eloquent is Jughead’s territory. Being flirty is Reggie’s. He just knows to sit there and look pretty and sweet – girls usually get bored of him after a while, which is why his relationships don’t last.

“We start tomorrow,” he reminds them. “Jughead and I will pick you up at seven.”

“Oh,” Veronica mutters a little dejectedly – yeah, people don’t like to be up early, but it’s the only downside of surf. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep me awake, Archiekins.”

He can feel his cheeks and ears burning up. Give it to her to know how to flirt. He can’t even manage to come up with a decent reply to that.

They say their goodbyes, and as they walk away, Veronica shoots him a look and a smile.

 _Shit_. He really needs a cold drink now. And to wipe off the stupid smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

They meet Kevin and Moose at the hotel restaurant. Since their arrival to Oahu, the girls haven’t seen the happy couple about to get married in five days, even if they are the first guests to arrive – Kevin asked for their help, given he’s still preparing things in his new home.

Veronica and Betty can’t but to smile when Kevin hugs them at the same time, almost with relief washing over him. Knowing him, he must be nervous and worried about every little detail regarding the wedding.

“Thank you,” he mutters.

“You call, we come to your aid, Kev,” Betty says. That rule applies for the three of them, and has saved them in countless opportunities.

“Yes, so you better give us that list of tasks we know you made, and let us help,” Veronica adds as she steps back from the embrace and her eyes fall upon Moose. He seems as awkward as always with a tight smile on his face. “Hello, Moose. Nice shirt.”

The comment makes him look down at his _aloha_ shirt, palm trees printed all over with a dark blue background. At his side, Kevin’s smile turns into a grin.

“He thought it was too much, but I like it.”

“Hello, Veronica. Betty,” Moose greets, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Veronica feels a pang of sadness when she realizes Kevin’s hand had been in search for the one belonging to his fiancé. And by the look Betty gives her, she notices the gesture, too. Unfortunately, it’s not something rare. Moose doesn’t like to be affectionate in public, even if Kevin doesn’t ask for much more than holding hands or a peck on the lips from time to time.

To comfort Kevin, Veronica rushes to his side, and links her arm through his. She leans her head against his shoulder.

“Do tell, Kev, how beautiful are the dresses you chose for your marvelous friends? B and V deserve the best outfits, you know?”

Kevin snorts a laugh and starts to share the details of the fabric he chose and how beautiful he thinks his best friends are going to look. Before he is finished with his description, they are led to their table to have dinner.

They order their drinks first, and while reading the menu, Betty good-naturedly asks. “So, when are your parents arriving?”

“My dad and Sierra are going to get here in two days and my mom, the next one. She doesn’t want to travel with the twins, so Jack is not coming.” Kevin has been able to get over his parents’ divorce with some effort, but he thinks it’s the least he can do considering how supportive they have been of his life and the decisions he has taken. His mother remarried three years ago, and the two-year-old sisters he has now are truly adorable, but a handful. His father has been in a relationship with Sierra McCoy, a hot-shot lawyer, for around a year.

“And yours, Moose?” Veronica asks, just as she takes her glass of merlot for a sip.

The men tense at that.

“They won’t be able to come,” Moose says curtly. “My two sisters and one of my brothers will arrive the day before the wedding.”

Pretending like it’s not surprising is hard. Veronica tries to sip from her wine and only lifts her eyebrows. Betty is the one who makes a tiny noise of disbelief, but it’s understandable. Moose’s parents are quite traditional, and have never approved of their eldest son’s life-style, which Veronica thinks it’s appalling because Kevin is a great catch for anyone – he has a career, is talented, smart and kind. Who could reject a boy with such a beautiful smile?

“That’s a shame, but I’m sure we’ll show them a video of what they’ll miss. After all, their son is so lucky to have found such a beautiful man!”

At this, Moose smiles. It’s genuine in its shyness, but Veronica can see there’s affection in it. Of course, she has never thought Moose doesn’t like Kevin, or maybe even loves him – she just thinks his love will never be enough if Moose can’t love himself first, accepting who he is and finding peace in it.

“I’m lucky, as well.” Kevin reaches for Moose’s hand over the table, linking their fingers.

The girls share a smile when Moose just keep it there, not shying away from his soon-to-be-husband’s touch. It’s small, but it’s a start in the right direction.

“So, since you’re not going to spend all day working on my wedding, what are you planning on doing? Shopping? Sun-bathing?” Kevin asks when their dishes arrive.

“We are going surfing tomorrow morning,” betty announces proudly.

“You are?” Moose asks, while looking at Veronica.

Admittedly, she has never been the _Sporty Spice_ of their group – always, _always_ a Victoria Beckham, thank you. But she practices yoga, and took krav maga classes with Betty.

Betty chuckles. “Of course, there was an incentive for Veronica bigger than just enjoying the ocean.”

With a wicked smile, Veronica says, “The instructor is a hottie. A red-headed Adonis.”

Kevin and Moose laugh.

“In that case, enjoy, V.”

The glint of mischief in her eyes is hard to miss. “I will.”

 

 

Turning right to enter Kalakaua avenue, Jughead grunts. Archie only smirks at his friend’s dislike for mornings and tourists. He knows if it wasn’t for him, Jughead would’ve stayed in California, probably locked inside the Andrews house, writing day and night. And Archie knows his father wouldn’t have had a problem with Jug staying there – they were like brothers, after all – but it wasn’t healthy. It only took one argument from Fred Andrews to convince Jughead to go with Archie and Reggie: “How are you going to write about the world and people if you don’t know them? Experience the world now that you have a chance.”

It’s a pity Jughead is not a morning person like Archie, though. He would enjoy their trips more, and also the conversation with tourists from all over the world. And it’s not like Jughead doesn’t talk to people, but he usually does it on the way back, when Archie is beat and the tourists are more mellow after a workout.

They’ve already picked up a couple in their forties and a dad with a fourteen-year-old son and a twelve-year-old girl. However, Archie is focused on their next and last clients – the girls with the pineapples from yesterday.

“Cheer up, Juggie,” Archie mutters, all warm smile and bright eyes.

“Shut up, Arch. At this moment, only my lizard brain is working.” He parks in front of the hotel, while Archie chuckles.

Archie doesn’t see the couple of friends, so he steps out of the van and jogs his way to the front desk. He’s about to open his mouth to ask for Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge when he feels a touch on his arm.

“Sorry, Archiekins,” Veronica mutters, dark sunglasses covering half of her face. “I’m not fully awake yet.”

His mouth curves on one side, because even if Veronica might not be an early bird, she looks stunning in her black shorts and royal blue tank top. He hadn’t noticed before, but she barely reaches his shoulder in height.

“I had to drag her out of bed!” Betty complains. She’s obviously fully awake and ready for the day. Her hair is in a severe ponytail, but her clothes are in pastel tones, making her look sweet and approachable. She looks great, as well. “Sorry, Archie.”

“No problem. You’re the last ones we pick up, so we’ll go from here to the beach.” He offers to take her bags, and Veronica is quick to hand it to him, while Betty refuses.

While they make their way to the van, Archie explains they are going to Queen’s Beach to practice the basics, and that the goal of the day is just to stand on the board for at least five seconds. Everyone always think it’s easy, but it’s not that simple when the board is moving on the ocean.

“What took you so long?” Jughead asks from his spot behind the wheel, scowling, right until his gaze finds the pretty blonde girl at Archie’s left.

Jughead is not the kind of guy who gets infatuated by just anyone – and he’s certainly not the kind of guy who needs to be in a relationship all the time, like Archie. He had one girlfriend back in California, Toni. But they broke up in good terms when they realized they had a lot in common, but sexual chemistry wasn’t one of those things. She had moved on quickly to date Cheryl, a girl who has the same major as Archie – business. After that, Jughead had decided to stay drama-free and single.

“Hi,” Betty greets with a warm smile on her face. “Sorry for making you wait.”

“Don’t worry. It’s part of the job.”

Archie does want to laugh, but he knows he’ll pay for it if he mocks his best friend. So, he only moves to load the girls’ bags in the back and then climbs back up. They have already sat in the row behind them, next to the surly teenage boy who now looks dumbstruck at the sight of these women. Archie cannot hold it against the kid when he blushes from head to toe at Betty’s smile and Veronica’s wink when they greet him.

This will be a very entertaining morning lesson.

  

 

“They are pretty, aren’t they?” Archie asks in a low voice while he and Jughead unload the boards carried on top of the van. His chin juts out to point out Veronica and Betty.

Jughead glares at him. “We aren’t supposed to harass our clients.”

“What? No!” Archie stutters, flustered by his friend’s suggestion. He soon gets it was a joke when Jughead smirks. “Asshole,” he mumbles. “I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

“They are pretty,” Jughead muses. “As many of the tourists we see every day in the island. As many of the girls who live in the island. As many of the girls back in California. As–“

“Okay, fine. I get it.” Archie rolls his eyes. “There are a lot of pretty girls in the world. You really are boring, dude. Couldn’t you just agree?”

“I’m not Reggie. I do think before speaking.”

Archie narrows his eyes at the unsurprising insult to Reggie. Those two don’t get along and merely tolerate each other. They are opposites of a spectrum, and seemingly don’t get that’s the reason why Archie needs them as friends.

“So, you don’t think Betty is pretty and nice?”

They both look at the blonde woman, helping out the twelve-year-old girl with her things, since the dad and her brother are changing in the restrooms.

“She is, but that doesn’t mean a thing.”

“You’re obnoxious, you know? Have fun and lighten up!”

Each of them grab four boards and start walking towards the beach.

“You just have a crush on the raven-haired princess, over there.”

It’s difficult to come up with a rebuttal when Archie sees Veronica approaching wearing only her black bikini, her hair in a loose braid, and her sunglasses now resting atop of her head. She smiles at him.

“Are we ready for class?”

Jughead laughs at Archie’s inability to form a proper reply, making Veronica chuckle too.

“What are we laughing at?” Betty asks. And it’s Jughead’s turn to be speechless at the sight of her in the vintage one-piece with pink flamingos printing all over. She blushes and tries to cover herself up, but Veronica prevents it, by holding one of her hands.

The fact that Betty could think she has something to be ashamed of baffles Veronica. The blame could be placed on Betty’s mother, but they are working on it. Baby steps towards the goal of having Betty embrace the magnificent and gorgeous woman she is – and look at herself in the same way Jughead is looking at her right now.

Finally, everyone is ready and they get their boards in place. Archie makes a short introductory speech about respecting nature and the beauty of the ocean, while Jughead goes sit on a bench with a well-worn paperback copy of Cormac McCarthy’s The Road. It’s their routine, and they’ve learned it works.

The first instructions tell them how to brace while horizontally on the board, going into the sea. Then, how to stand up and the right position of their feet and the body. They practice for a while, Archie correcting their posture and telling them about the importance of controlling their body, because the body will steer the board.

Everyone does as told, but Betty and the young boy look like the ones having the best shot at being able to ace their first try in the ocean. Veronica, and the little girl, struggle with their speed at the moment of lifting themselves, maybe because they are the shortest of the bunch. The older couple surprises Archie, because the man who looked athletic can’t tell his left foot from his right, while the woman just needs to figure out not to stand too close to the board’s nose.

“Are we ready to try standing on the ocean?” Archie encourages them to just take the boards to the shore, where the water is shallow and they can test a small dose of the water’s power.

They pair up, and since the group is an odd number, he helps the young girl who looks a bit frustrated not to be as good as her brother – Archie kind of assumes she’s not happy by the way her brother’s mocks her, either.

They take turns in holding the other’s hands while standing up in the board. Betty manages to let go of Veronica’s hands and surf by herself for about five feet before the small wave leads her into the beach. The group laughs when the man from the married couple falls flat on his ass, and the woman scolds him for letting go too soon.

Before the class is over Jughead announces he has the snacks and drinks, and everyone’s frustrations melt away – they are slightly tired, but all in all, it has been a good day.

“Hey.” Veronica sits down next to him on the beach, while most people is chatting and eating. “I had fun today. You’re a good teacher.”

He chuckles, and looks down at his feet buried in the sand. “Thank you.”

“By the way, Greta has a crush on you.”

“What?”

Veronica giggles at his frown, but doesn’t reply immediately, choosing to take a drink from her water and leaving him waiting for an explanation. Greta is the twelve-year-old girl, and there’s no way she’s thinking about boys that way, right?

“C’mon, Archiekins. You’re _cute_ and nice. A total dream for a girl her age.”

He doesn’t know where the courage comes from, but he dares to ask, “And how about for a girl your age?”

She smirks, her eyes shining with the excitement of someone who knows a secret. “Absolutely.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder for support, she stands up.

“You should take me somewhere. Just the two of us.”

He looks up at her. She seems so certain, so sure of herself – it’s not as if she knows he’ll do what she’s telling him to do. Veronica is sure it’ll be his lost if he doesn’t.

“How about at five? I’ll pick you up at the hotel.”

There’s a giddy expression on her face, a full smile that makes him grin up at her.

“Sure. That’s fine.”

 

 

It’s so easy to spot her. Veronica is wearing a white dress that falls right above her knees, buttons from start to finish, and strappy sandals on her feet. Her black hair is a nice contrast against it, but he feels like he should’ve put a better effort than his grey cargo shorts and dark blue t-shirt.

Earlier, when they returned from their morning lesson, he was completely captivated by her, all dopey smiles and dorky laughter. Jughead kept teasing him about it, but he didn’t really care. After all, it was his friend the one who didn’t work up the courage to speak to Betty, who clearly tried when she told him about her thoughts on McCarthy’s work.

“What’s the point? They are tourists and we’ll be here for two months and a half. This is going nowhere!” Juggie said bitterly.

But now, looking at Veronica, Archie could come up with a few answers to that question.

“Wow,” he mutters, and it’s all he can utter right now. There’s a lot to be desired from his skills as a Casanova, but he’ll try his hardest to make himself look as less of a dumbass.

“You look dashing.” It’s almost embarrassing she can come up with that in two seconds.

“I don’t, but thanks.” It’s true, but it makes her laugh. “Do you want to go for some ice cream? There’s a small place near here that has a great lilikoi one. And also Kona coffee flavor.”

Her eyebrows arch adorably. “Um, I’ve never tried them, but sure.”

With his hands in his pockets to avoid making a fool of himself by grabbing hers, Archie leads her out of the hotel.

Fortunately for him, it’s Veronica the one who starts the small talk. She asks him if he lives on the island or in one of the islands. When she learns he doesn’t, he also tells her the story about Reggie and his aunt, about going to university with him and Jug, and business school, so he can eventually take over the family business. In return, he learns she lives in New York and she’s working on getting an art history major and a minor in Latin American studies – she wants to open a gallery in New York City focused solely in Latin American artists.

“They are undervalued at best,” she complains, right before they step into the little store decorated with cartoonish pineapples.

The passion pouring out of her when she speaks about her future is truly mesmerizing, and Archie wishes he could do the same when talking about Andrews Construction, but the truth is he’s not excited about that prospect. And the worst part is that since he has always seen it as his only option, he’s never imagined what he would be happy doing in the future.

“If you want, we can share,” he offers as they stand in line, waiting for an elderly couple to order their ice creams. “I’ll ask for one flavor, and you ask for another.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nope.”

Veronica smiles at him. “I don’t know if I can share with you. What if you take more than you give?”

The couple before them leaves, with ice creams in one hand and linking their arms together.

He doesn’t get the little innuendo behind Veronica’s words, and replies dumbly, “I got a Sharing is Caring award in kindergarten. I’m sure my mom still has that diploma somewhere in Chicago.”

He feels her hand tugging his arms, forcing him to look at her. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Archie frowns in confusion. “Yes. And also the Awesome Attitude one.”

“God, Archie Andrews, you’re too pure for this world.”

 

 

They walk along Waikiki Beach with their ice creams, just before sunset. Veronica cannot think about a more romantic and innocent outing with a summer fling. She’s unsure this thing with Archie will become more than fun flirting, but he’s so refreshing, so different from the usual assholes that try to pick her up, or the sarcastic and snobby boys she has met in college.

She offers her Kona coffee ice cream to him, and he takes a bit. Since it’s been a while of them walking around, some of the ice cream drips down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Archie tries to wipe it off with his thumb, but it’s ineffective.

“You have a little here,” she motions to the corner of her mouth. His tongue peeks out, but he misses the side. She laughs. “No. It’s… let me.” She reaches for his chin, dragging her thumb right under his bottom lip.

There’s this intensity in his gaze, an energy when they are close, and Veronica cannot quite explain it, but it makes her body tingle in anticipation. The awareness of his proximity only heightens when Archie’s hand curls softly around the side of her waist. His touch is gentle, and he smells like Hawaiian Tropic, sweat, sea salt and sun. His breath is fruity with ice cream.

She stands on tiptoes and his hand travels around her to her back to support her. This needs to happen. Veronica wants to kiss him so badly. When her lips make contact with his, her body relaxes. His mouth is sweet and slightly cold, lips soft and pliant. Archie opens his mouth a bit, and his tongue asks for permission past her lips. It’s slow-burning, like a caress, and Veronica feels herself inching closer, wanting to be all over him. His arm tightens the embrace, pulling her closer to him.

Veronica forgets that there’s still a cup of ice cream in her hand and when she goes to place a hand on his chest, she smashes the cup on his shirt.

“Shit,” she mumbles, begrudgingly pulling back from their kiss when she feels the melted sticky ice cream running down her hand. “I’m so sorry!”

Archie shrugs a shoulder, and wraps his other arm around her to pull her back into the kiss.

“Don’t care.”

She laughs into the kiss, so he cannot do it properly, so this time he laughs with her.

It’s impossible to clean his shirt up at the beach, so they only dab at the spot to dry it, and she goes to wash her hands in a restroom. It’s the best they can do since they didn’t want to miss the sunset.

They are now sat on the sand, Veronica for once not caring about it as she leans back against the clean side of Archie’s chest. His arms are loosely wrapped around her, shielding her of the evening breeze.

“How do you like the date so far?” Archie earnestly asks, because Veronica has learned he is open like that.

“You mean, besides me ruining our first kiss _and_ your shirt?”

“Well, it helped me cool down,” he quips, making her chuckle.

“Archie Andrews!” she mockingly scolds him. “It certainly stopped _me_ from making a fool of myself and making out in public.”

He leans forward and presses a warm kiss to the spot right under her ear. Veronica’s eyes flutter shut, and she sighs pleasantly. “Ronnie,” he whispers. “Just tell me you want to keep this date going. I don’t want to take you back yet.”

It’s about to be nine at night, and she really doesn’t want to go back either. They’ve been together for four hours talking, sharing one absolutely delightful kiss that made her forget the world.

“Where are we going next?” she asks, turning to look at him. Archie’s brown eyes are hopeful and full of wonder.

He stands up, and takes her hand in his.

 _Don’t wait up, Betts._ It’s the only message Veronica sends Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a mistake when I posted the first chapter, because I forgot to check that this is a multi-chapter!  
> Anyway, thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm trying to take my time with the chapters but I'll try to update once a week.  
> And I know someone asked me once if I had a tumblr, so I sort of reopened it and you can pick my brain at _theeternalblue_ if you wish so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises ahead? I think so.

The annoying sound and vibration of Veronica’s phone makes her stir in bed. She’s comfy and really in the mood to sleep until late, even if the sheets don’t feel as soft as they are supposed to, and they don’t smell like the usual detergent and softener. The phone vibrates one more time – another message – and Veronica dares to open one eye. What she sees right then, brings her back to reality.

There’s a small night table with a cheap lamp on it and a half-drunk glass of water. Further, she can see the small closet, open with some t-shirts in sight and a pair of flip-flops carelessly left near-by.

The memories from the previous night start floating around her head, and she wishes she could feel some sort of remorse – she’s sorry she left Betty on her own, but she at least let her know she was fine and in great company.

Veronica sits up slowly, trying to be quiet. She smiles at the sight of Archie sprawled on a mat, only in shorts, mouth agape and hugging his pillow.

Finding him is like finding a four-leaf clover. She had never encounter such a sweet boy in her life – one who cared about her comfort and safety, her feeling of safety, as well. He even offered to leave the bedroom, but since two other boys live with him, she chose to keep him close.

And truly, after such a lovely night, how could she not want him near?

Archie took her to Diamond Head Crater for some stargazing, and despite the tourists, they enjoyed their time together. They talked for hours, and kissed more than a few times. He seemed content to have her near. And she wanted to be closer, just a private place for them to be alone.

After convincing her that his roommates would already be in bed by the time they got to his place, they arrived there at almost midnight. The apartment in the second floor was dark, all lights off, indicating he had been right. Apparently, surfers did have to be up at five thirty tops, for great waves or for their lessons.

Linking their hands together, Archie led her to his room. Once there, Veronica made quick work of having him flat on his back to make out. She doesn’t really know how long they were there, kissing and touching – she knows at one point he lost his shirt and she ran her nails down his chest, because how could she not? He looked delectable! And she was ready for them to have a one-night stand, to have sex with this incredibly handsome red-head surfer from California, and then move on. Take the memory with her as a souvenir. But then he goes ahead and makes her heart beat a little faster.

“You’re unbelievable, you know?” Archie whispered, with a little smile on his face as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Ronnie, this night’s been mind-blowing. I’ve had the best time with you.” He pecked her lips so sweetly, something twisted inside her.

It was stupid. She knows it. But she hadn’t had such a great night in a very long time either.

Veronica just tucked herself against his side.

It was almost three in the morning, and Archie had to be up before six. There was no way he could take her back to the hotel and return if he wanted to get some sleep.

She bites her lip before climbing out of bed. Tiptoeing her way to him, she kneels next to him to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Time to get up, Archiekins,” Veronica murmurs in his ear.

The smile on his face as his eyes scrunch up to fend off the light, makes her a bit light-headed. Archie stares at her and heaves a long sigh.

“How did you sleep, Ronnie?”

_Good, it would’ve been better with you in bed_. “Good. But we should get going.”

Just when she says that, there’s a knock on the door, startling both.

“Arch, c’mon, we’ve got tourist to pick up and laugh about,” Jughead announces through the door.

Veronica arches one perfectly shaped eyebrow, at which Archie flusters.

“You laughed about me?”

“No! I couldn’t.”

“Was it when the little wave almost made me trip?”

He chuckles lightly. “It was funny, but no.”

They are talking in hushed voices, but Jughead returns and says, “Man, are you okay?”

“We have to tell him,” Archie mutters to Veronica, propped up on his elbows while she sits back on her haunches next to him.

“What? No!” There’s no way she will willingly subject herself to the embarrassment of explaining the night before. Besides, it isn’t Jughead’s business.

“We’ll never make it back to the hotel and then to pick you up for today’s lesson.”

“I cannot wear the same clothes as yesterday,” she grumbles, but she can obviously see the point. “You’ll need to give me a few minutes at the hotel.”

“Sure,” Archie grins and kisses her cheek, making her smile at the softness of the gesture. “Jug, there’s something I need to ask you.” He has already opened the door to find his best friend in front of him.

Jughead is already dressed in dark grey shirt, and black cargo pants. He looks as if he wasn’t in the mood for complicated conversations in the morning, so Veronica makes it easier for all of them, and side-steps Archie.

“Hello, Jughead. I need to get to the hotel a little earlier so I can change clothes and get my things, since as you can see, I didn’t bring a change with me.”

It’s slightly amusing to see Jughead’s expression at her sight. And she knows by the look in Archie’s face, that he does find it funny, too.

“Seriously? You two?” Jughead wonders aloud. “Wow, I can’t even process this yet. I need coffee.” He moves away, but they can still hear the mumbled, “that was fast.”

 

 

She sits right behind Jughead, pondering on the craziness of the situation. At this time an age, she’s not going to pretend she’s never had a one-night stand or done the walk of shame. But she had never been driven back to her place by the best friend of last night’s _fun_! And worse than that, they hadn’t even had slept together.

Archie turns his head over his shoulder to look at her. His sweet smile in place, and she can’t help but reciprocate. Even so, there’s still a nagging feeling in the back of her head that tells her she made a mistake at some point – but was it when she decided to go to his place last night? When they kissed? When they exchanged numbers?

“I can’t believe you were irresponsible enough to do this,” Jughead hisses under his breath, but since it’s just the three of them in the van, Veronica can hear him. “She’s basically a client! And you slept less than three hours? You have lessons to give.”

“Jug, just calm down. I’m fine–“ Archie interrupts himself with a yawn.

“See!”

Veronica snickers. These two are like an old married couple – but perhaps all old friends are like that. She can point out the moments in which Betty plays the role of mother, and the times she has helped her blonde friend to get out of her shell. They balance each other out, and what’s better than that?

“He’ll be fine.” Veronica tries to help Archie, but Jughead’s glare tells her it’s better for her to keep it to herself. Yet, she’s never been one to follow the rules. “He’s a big boy.” She winks at Archie and gets the desired effect: he blushes and smiles coyly.

“He doesn’t look like one right now,” Jughead mocks him.

They leave her at hotel, and tell her they’ll pick them up in about thirty minutes to go to the beach and have their lesson. For a moment, she thinks Archie is going to say something terribly cheesy and ruin the possibility of them seeing each other without feeling like it’s dreadful encounter. Instead, he looks at her and smiles.

The giddy feeling of fresh mischief in the morning dies as soon as she steps into the hotel room, and a frantic Betty almost tackles her. Her eyes are as wide as if she’s seen a ghost, and her gestures are crazy as she speaks.

“Did you check your phone?”

“Good morning, Betts. I had a lovely night. Don’t worry. I’m fine. Archie’s a gentleman and–“

“Cut the crap, V. You’re in one piece and I got your photo last night with Archie. I get it. _Awesome_!” Betty turns the sarcasm up to a hundred and then finishes with a, “we’ve got more important things to discuss.”

“What?”

“Check your damn phone!”

Frowning, Veronica gets her phone and sees all the messages she’s missed since last night, including the ones that woke her in the morning. She scrolls through the notifications and sees a few from Betty from last night, one from Kevin, a meme from her classmates’ group and then…

“Joaquin!” Veronica’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Yes!” Betty exclaims, showing Veronica her phone with one simple question in text: _where are you exactly in Hawaii?_

It takes Veronica a while to process this turn of events. Well, she’s not surprised exactly to get a message from Joaquin – he works as a bartender at a club her father owns, one she’s supposed to get in a few months as part of her trust fund. They’ve known each other for a while now. But by the length of the messages and how many of them are, and the name Kevin thrown around, she knows this isn’t about their friendship.

The thing is, she can’t help but to feel partially guilty of this disaster waiting to happen. After all, she was the one who took Kevin to the club after a pretty rough fight between Kevin and Moose – because the latter was still pretending to be straight by having a girlfriend he always cheated on. It was because of her that Kevin and Joaquin met. Betty was there, too, but she wasn’t the one who encouraged the partying to forget their sorrows.

Kevin and Joaquin clicked immediately. Mainly because Joaquin was open about his advances and had nothing to hide. Kevin was able to flirt openly with someone who clearly enjoyed the game. After that night, they had an intense affair that lasted all three months.

Even if Kevin hadn’t looked happier than during that time, he was still in the army, and doubted a long-distance relationship with a hot pansexual guy would last long. He was still insecure because of Moose. And Joaquin wasn’t the type who liked to share much about his life.

“Shit,” Veronica mutters under her breath as a new message arrives. “He’s at the airport in New York.”

 

 

Betty is still trying to figure out what they can do about this whole mess about to happen. She knows they’ve got to do something to help Kevin, but she can’t help but to mull about one thing Veronica said right before they left the hotel this morning. Wasn’t Kevin happier when he was with Joaquin? And she thinks about that time. He smiled more, and was able to hold hands and kiss his boyfriend in public, without feeling ashamed or afraid to be uncomfortable. Joaquin had no problem about it.

Sighing, Betty just looks at the ocean, hoping to find answers.

“Hello.”

Looking to her left, she finds Jughead, slowly sitting next to her while holding a new book in his hands. She smiles as a welcoming gesture.

“Hi.”

“I wanted to apologize about yesterday,” he starts, and she can tell he feels awkward about saying it – he’s looking down at his hands as he toys with the edges of the cover. “You tried to be friendly, and I was a dick.”

Betty chuckles. “It’s okay. We all have some bad days.”

“Some more than others.” And this time he smiles, squinting his eyes because of the sun. It makes him look more childish. For some strange reason, he looks like a guy who has lived too much for his short life. For Betty that’s exciting, considering for a long time she lived in the bubble her mother built around her.

“Well, I think I’m about to have a bad day,” Betty muses, but regrets to say it as soon as she sees the expression on Jughead’s face.

“Do you want to be alone? Am I bothering you?”

“No!” She reaches out and places a hand on his arm to stop him from standing up. “Actually, I think I could use an outsider’s perspective to help me solve a conundrum.”

“Is it about Veronica? About last night?” Jughead arches an eyebrow and a piece of his hair falls over it, but he pushes it back. Betty cannot explain why such a simple move makes her heart beat a little faster.

“Well, no. But now that you mention it, I need to know, what’s the deal with Archie?”

Jughead snorts a laugh. “What’s the _deal_? Well, he’s twenty-one. A classic jock. Naïve, but extremely kind. Foolishly loyal. He has a dorky sense of humor. Loves his dog. Loves his family. He’s trying to get a business degree, but I’m sure he hates it. And he likes this, being near the ocean and teaching people.”

Betty smiles. “Are you his best friend?”

“We’ve known each other since kindergarten.” He smiles as his gaze travels to the ocean. “How about you and Veronica?”

“We’ve known each other for six years, but she’s my best friend.” It’s true, and she knows Veronica would say the same about her. Sometimes people doesn’t believe it because they are so different, but it’s because of that that they complement each other so well. “And I know she’s a handful, demanding and outspoken, but she’s been there for me always. She’s smart and knowledgeable. The queen of banter – she’ll always find a way to cheer you up. She loves her friends.”

“So… fair to say these two are allowed to have their summer fling?” Jughead wonders, but the intensity of his gaze on her makes her blush.

“Seems like it,” she mutters.

“Yeah, they might spend a lot of time together now.”

“Probably,” Betty says, smiling. “I’ll need to find what to do.”

“I mean, if you want, I could show you around the island. I know my way around.”

Her smile grows bigger. “That’d be really nice of you, Jughead.”

 

 

They are about to take the tourists back to their hotels, but Veronica isn’t with the group.

“She might’ve gone down the beach to take a few pictures. She brought her camera today,” says Betty, who has found her spot in the passenger seat next to Jug. Archie thinks it’s funny how yesterday Jughead was complaining about tourists and today he’s chatting with Betty about the book he’s reading. He’s not going to point that out now, though.

He dashes in search for Veronica, since the old married couple got sunstroke the day before and they aren’t in the mood to be waiting for anyone.

Archie finds Veronica kneeling in front of the beach with her camera pointing to a couple of children playing at the shore. They are laughing and smiling.

“Hey, it’s time to go.”

Veronica smiles up at him, one eye closed and her sunglasses up. She grins. After standing up, she dusts off her knees. “Sorry, I got sidetracked. I hadn’t been able to get my camera out and… I took the chance,” she ends with a shrug of her shoulders.

“It’s fine.” And it truly is. If he didn’t have to be back at work, he’d offer a day at the beach. She just looks stunning with her dark hair carried by the breeze, olive skin kissed by the sun, in her cover-up over that white swimsuit that had his jaw dropping at first sight.

“Shall we?” she offers when she notices he’s just looking at her.

Archie blushes, but shakes his head. “I wasn’t lying about yesterday and last night. I had a great time with you.”

“Archie–“

“And maybe it was boring, and not that exciting, but I promise I can make it better if you give me another chance.”

Veronica chuckles, placing a hand on his forearm to appease his worries. “It’s not that. I had a great time too. But we both know we don’t exactly have time to have a courtship. I’ll be leaving in five days to New York. You’ll go back to California in a few weeks… this is nothing more than fun, Archiekins. And I think you might be boyfriend-worthy, but there’s no chance for that.”

He knows. Archie’s quite aware time is not on his side, but he’ll be damned if he lets her leave without getting to know her, without having a chance to be with this wonderful woman and feel the electricity he’s sure they could experience.

So, how is he supposed to make his case and convince her to give him time, to just be together and not worry about tomorrow? Well, not with words, that’s for sure. Archie wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her firmly against his body, his other hand angling her face so he can properly kiss her.

He pours his soul into the kiss, because it could be their last or it could be the beginning of an exhilarating week.

Veronica’s lips are soft and pliant, and he can feel her little smile right before he runs his tongue against her bottom lip, to ask for wordless access to her mouth. She grants him that, but she also threads one hand with his hair, pulling him tighter against her.

“Ronnie,” he whispers against her swollen lips. “Let’s have fun for the time we have left.”

She bites her lip, eyeing his mouth hungrily. “Okay. Okay, now that you insist.”

Veronica kisses him again, but they are interrupted by Betty’s voice. “Guys! C’mon! We need to leave.”

Veronica grumbles under her breath, right into his neck, which makes Archie chuckle. “You’re no fun, Elizabeth Cooper. Absolutely no fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update sooner. What I did was to make this one a little shorter in hopes to have a longer one (with Joaquin!) in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late, but I like it, I think it's fun. (Maybe it's horrible, but I'll let you be the judge of that)

Checking her phone one more time, Veronica rolls her eyes and taps her foot impatiently. She has never been good at waiting, much less when she’s waiting for someone who will probably ruin the whole week with just his mere presence.

“V, relax,” Betty advises, but it her crossed arms are some type of sign, she’s not in a better position.

They only agreed to pick up Joaquin at the airport because they could do some damage control. Even so, they haven’t really agreed on what they are going to do – well, taking him as far away from Kevin as humanly possible in an island is the one thing they are sure of. After that, they’ll make sure to stage a meeting under controlled circumstances.

“Relax? Betts, dear, do I need to remind you who are we about to face right now? Because, how are we supposed to keep him away? His sole reason to get here is to prevent Kevin from marrying!”

“I know!” Betty snaps in a sharp whisper. “But we cannot lose it. We can’t afford the luxury of having this week go to hell.”

Veronica sighs, because she knows it’s true but that doesn’t make it any less difficult to deal with. “B and V, at it again,” she mocks, which makes them snort a laugh.

A few minutes later, they see a man with slicked back black hair, wearing black wayfarers, a white shirt and dark jeans. He has a duffle bag over his shoulder and looks quite determined to find his way out of the airport.

“Here goes nothing,” Veronica mutters to Betty, and then raises her voice, “Joaquin! Over here.”

He stops in his tracks, lifting his sunglasses to stare at them. Joaquin looks taken aback, and they cannot blame him for it. He must assume they aren’t on his side, and he wouldn’t be wrong – Betty and Veronica are on Kevin’s side, and always will be.

“Hi,” Betty greets with a massive smile that’s only a little scary at first sight. “We guessed you could use a little help, so here we are to pick you up.”

“Have you found a place to stay? We could start with that. I mean, it’s summer in Hawaii. Duh! It’s totally booked.” Veronica speaks a mile a minute while she links her arms with his. Joaquin’s piercing blue eyes fall upon her. “And I know Daddy, let’s say he doesn’t pay you enough to book a room at a five-star resort.”

“Wait,” he stops them and let’s go of Veronica’s arm. “Why are you here? You don’t really want to help me, that’s for sure.” He glares at them, his jaw tense. “If you want to keep me away from Kevin–“

“Not at all, but you might want to choose you battles wisely,” Veronica explains. “Or, do you think the best strategy is showing up at his place, where his fiancé is, and just get into a fist fight?”

“You’ll lose the chance in the first five seconds. As soon as Kevin sees your face, you’re done,” Betty continues. “And Moose will have a fit.”

“You’re smarter than that, hon. I know you.” Veronica tilts her head to the side. “You’ll have time tomorrow night when we take him on his bachelor’s party. And I say that loosely, because he said not to strippers, so does it even count?”

“Veronica!” Betty looks at her friend with wide eyes, but Joaquin snorts a laugh.

“What? C’mon!” Veronica grins wickedly before laughing. “Fine. It doesn’t matter, but you’ll say whatever it is that you want to say. We only care about him. You have no right to force him into ruining his relationship.”

“We’ll be watching you,” adds Betty. “So, better be careful with what you do. Because, I swear, you won’t find anyone scarier than the two of us if you hurt Kevin.”

Veronica nods firmly to support Betty’s words.

“I know. And I also know that’s why you gave me a chance. I won’t waste it this time.”

“That’s good to know,” Betty utters, with annoyance.

Because they did give him a chance, for those three months he and Kevin were together, they did nothing but support them. They were happy, so why not? At the time, Betty was dating a stuck-up kid from Columbia law school, and Veronica was exploring an affair with a still-married broker. Joaquin was the one to scare the broker away – because he was an asshole who kept cheating on his wife, and Veronica was second to no one. But then, when Kevin felt to insecure, Joaquin didn’t have the courage to fight for him.

“I’m going to shove my heels so far up your ass, you won’t be able to sneeze.”

Betty and Joaquin look at Veronica with wide eyes after her threat.

“You are your father’s daughter,” says Joaquin.

“I’ve picked up a few bad habits. My apologies. Should we go now?”

 

 

They go to the girls’ hotel to start making calls and find Joaquin a place to stay. But Veronica was right, and most of the affordable hotels are at full capacity. They are still searching when the receptionist calls them to let Veronica know she has a visitor waiting in the lobby. At first, she looks a tad surprised, but then she remembers that morning and the scorching hot kiss with Archie, and she does her best to repress the need of skipping her way down.

Betty chuckles and tells Joaquin all about Veronica’s crush on the surfer…

“I’m not crushing, B. It’s pure sexual attraction. Crushing involves… infatuation and schmaltz. No, Veronica Lodge doesn’t do crushes.” She stands up, fluffs her hair, checks her lipstick on the mirror, and grabs her cellphone and hotel card, and puts them in her bag. “Now, if you excuse me–“

“Want me to test him?” Joaquin asks before she can finish her farewell. “For old times?”

Betty rolls her eyes, but Veronica smiles roguishly.

There was a time when Veronica used to make her boyfriends go through a certain number of tests – kind of like to prove they were worthy of her. How many texts before he got bored? How long before they got mad during a shopping spree? Could they ask for help? Did they give flowers or jewelry? How jealous could they get about competition? And in that last question, Joaquin was an essential prop. He pretended to be interested in her, an old flame, a flirty stranger or a friend who wanted to take one more step.

“No, my Archiekins is too sweet. I don’t want to hurt him.”

She leaves the room, but hears Betty and Joaquin talking.

“My Archiekins?” Joaquin wonders.

“You know she throws silly nicknames here and there.”

“I know. It’s the possessive adjective I’m worried about.”

She didn’t realize, it was a slip. But it really isn’t as awful as Joaquin made it sound. Archie himself told her no one had ever called him Archiekins – so the nickname is kind of hers. He’s not, on the other hand. She has no right to claim him as hers, or to ask for anything in return.

He’s waiting at the lobby, but his back is to hers, so he doesn’t catch her first. Her hand glides across his forearm, and they can feel the electricity between them. His smile blooms at her sight, and it’s so warm and delicious, like sun over her skin. Archie is so kind and good, he cannot keep it to himself.

“Ronnie,” he breathes out. “I know I didn’t ask. I took my chances, but we just have a few days and–“

“Today we’re doing things my way, okay?” she interrupts him, standing on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. His hand goes around her to support her, and falls over the exposed back of her dress. She sighs at the contact.

“What?”

“I loved the stargazing, and the ice cream, but I want to dance and have a drink and…” she trails off because even if she’s outspoken, she’s not going to give everything away and tell him how much she wants a romp in the sheets with him. “Just have fun.”

He smiles. “Okay. We can do that.” He looks at his phone to check the time. “It’s still a little early, so how about going for some drinks? Something light to eat?”

She grins. “Excellent.”

That’s why they get to a restaurant with a terrace facing the sea. At first, Archie had refused to entertain the idea Veronica had because the place is considerably more expensive than he is used to – he knows quite well he won0t be able to afford more than a drink. But she insists, it is her treat, a gift for being such a good teacher and _friend_ – though, she uses that term lightly.

She asks for a fruity concoction with vodka and pineapple, while he orders a beer. It is just as they decide what to eat, and Archie takes a long time choosing, because the prices are ridiculous and he doesn’t want to take advantage of her.

“Do you like surf and turf? It looks good,” Veronica says conversationally.

“Uh, yes, but maybe I could ask for… a salad?” Even that it’s over his budget.

Veronica lowers the menu and stares at him. One of her eyebrows kink up and then she frowns. “Nonsense. A salad? You spend like a million calories surfing, and you want kale to fill you up? No way!”

“Ronnie, it’s too much.”

“Do you like meat? And seafood?”

“Yes, but–“

She doesn’t listen to him, and lifts her hand, calling for the waiter. “He wants the filet mignon with half a lobster.” Archie’s eyes widen in horror – that it’s one of the most expensive dishes in the menu. “And I’d like the king crab with shrimps.” She gives a few instructions and asks for a bottle of wine. Once the waiter has left, she turns to him. “Archie Andrews, you listen to me carefully, I said I’m inviting, I didn’t say you can’t spend more than fifty bucks or a hundred. Seriously, you want the whole menu? Then go ahead.”

“I can’t take advantage of you.”

“I know. You’re too good of a person.” Veronica sighs. “And it’s why I invited you. So, you better be okay with my feminism, and let me pay.”

He snorts a laugh. “You better be okay with my middle-class upbringing, because I don’t even have enough money for tips.”

It’s difficult to help it, so she laughs with him.

They’re halfway through their dinner when Archie gets a text from Jughead. His friend says something about going out with Betty and some other guy, so Veronica has to explain who Joaquin is, and what that means to the whole picture of their visit to Hawaii. It’s comical to see Archie’s expression, because yes, it does sound like the plot of a very cheesy soap opera – like the ones her _abuelita_ loves so much. And she also has to explain why she’s helping Joaquin.

“I feel partially guilty, you know? I introduced them, and when I saw Joaquin stepping away from Kev, well, I didn’t try to fix it.”

Archie’s hand reaches for her. “It isn’t you job to fix their problems. You know that, right?”

Sighing, she nods. “I know, but Kev is great, and Joaquin follows my craziest ideas. I feel like I owe them. They are part of my family, like Betts.”

“I get it. I feel like that about Jug.”

“Right… so, maybe I should text Joaquin to make himself scarce, and let Betty and Jughead flirt and have some alone time.” Her tone is conspiratorial, and it amuses Archie.

“I love Jug, but I don’t think he’d take the hint.”

“You wouldn’t, either,” Veronica says, and she sees Archie’s about to give his rebuttal, but he chokes on the wine when her foot touches his calf under the table. “Boys are clueless,” she decides before asking the waiter for dessert.

 

 

After the awfully great dinner, Archie takes Veronica for a short stroll. They still plan on going dancing and have fun, but they want to feel a bit lighter before that. There are a few times where Archie makes it look like he wants to hold her hand, but he soon remembers he shouldn’t – they aren’t dating and they won’t be. It’s a summer fling. But Veronica needs to remind herself of that too.

The first thing they do, after arriving to the club, is get themselves some drinks. Veronica approaches the bar to order a mojito, and she knows Archie follows her closely, but as they wait, some guy tries to talk to her. His horrible attempt to flirt would’ve been funny any other time, but she’s not feeling like entertaining him by suggesting he has a chance. Archie doesn’t like it either, but instead of telling the guy off, he stands behind her and leans forward to press a kiss right in the hinge of her jaw. It’s nice, and not only that but since the music is loud, it’s the perfect sign for the other man to back off. Before Archie moves away, she takes his hand and wraps it around herself to keep him close. Veronica can feel his body heat and shape, and she loves it, but she plays cool by sipping her drink and pretending she’s not affected.

She’s gladly surprised about Archie’s dancing skills, but maybe she shouldn’t since she knows he surfs, and that must require certain flexibility and rhythm to go with the waves.

They share a couple of kisses, and his hands are drawn to the expose skin of her back. Veronica likes to toy with the short hair at the back of his neck, and hold on to him. She has the crazy idea of maybe asking him to do body shots, but wouldn’t that be awesome for the bachelor’s party?

She’s tipsy.

“Take me to your place,” she tells him in his ear.

“Your hotel is closer.”

He must think she’s bored, that she wants the night to end. His body sobers up. But he couldn’t be more wrong.

Veronica shakes her head, her hand snakes around his neck and she pulls him in a sloppy kiss that had her lungs burning up in no time. Archie’s arms wrap around her to crash her body against his.

“C’mon,” she asks again, and this time he nods dumbly.

She doesn’t know how they get to his shared apartment – maybe an Uber or a cab. She just knows Archie wasn’t keen of letting her jump into his lap and he flushed from the tip of his ears to his toes when she whispered in his ear that she wanted to have sex with him. Just like that. Making clear that was her first thought when they met.

Archie opens the door and everything is dark. He doesn’t dare to turn a light on, but he asks her to take her shoes off, as not to wake up anyone.

“Do you want me to take anything else off?”

He looks at her horrified for one second when she sheds her dress in the middle of the living room, leaving herself almost naked. She’s not wearing a bra, because oh, well, the dress wasn’t made for that. Then he just looks turned on.

“Shit,” Archie hisses under his breath, picks up her dress and then he swiftly picks her up. Veronica’s legs wrap around his waist and he does a spectacular job moving in the dark towards his bedroom without making sounds – except a deep guttural moan when she kisses him.

She kneels on his bed as he gets undressed. It’s fun, because as innocent as he looks like, he’s not a clumsy boy in a hurry. Archie takes his shirt off, and then his pants, and when he reaches out to touch her, he kisses her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone. Veronica sighs as his mouth travels down her chest.

“You know where we are going, right?” she asks softly, as her fingers run through his hair.

“Yeah. Do you want this?” his breath is warm against her skin.

“Yes. Do you?”

“Yes, please,” he mutters before his fingers hook on the edge of her last remaining garment.

 

 

Archie knows quite well his roommates’ schedules. Jughead must be turning off his third alarm, and Reggie won’t be up until fifteen minutes before he has to leave. So, he leads Veronica across the hall and into the only bathroom in the place to take a shower together.

He can’t wipe the ridiculous smile off his face, so Veronica giggles when they step in the shower. They aren’t supposed to take long, but then they are kissing again and, who could blame him for wanting to spend a little longer with Veronica? He’s marveled by her, by the way the droplets of water travel across the curves of her body – what wouldn’t he give for that chance again.

“Hey, dude!” A male voice suddenly calls when they hear the door of the bathroom being opened. “Hurry up!”

Veronica’s eyes widen. Yeah, Archie did lock the door, but Reggie always picks up the lock when he’s running late – Jughead has nightmares about it. Reggie doesn’t know boundaries or privacy – probably because he spent most of his life on a locker-room and he’s a little too comfortable with his nakedness.

“I’m busy, Reg,” Archie says feebly.

“You jacking off? Dude! Gross. Find yourself a girl.”

Veronica cannot help the snort that abandons her, but Archie is not feeling like laughing. He’s plainly embarrassed about the situation. It happened once. Once! And Reggie’s the one at fault, because he had locked the door, but then again… it’s Reggie.

“I’m sure you can find one. You’re not hideous.”

Archie sighs, shaking his head. “Reg–“

“I agree,” Veronica pipes up, to Archie’s horror. She peeks out, her head popping out through one side of the shower. Reggie almost hits the ceiling when he jumps up, scared at her sight – he deserves it. And Archie cracks up from his place at the other side of the shower curtain when he realizes Reggie was peeing and he’s wearing those horrible boxers he uses to sleep. “He’s not hideous. Your underwear is, though.”

“Shit, Andrews!” Reggie complains. “A warning would be nice.”

“What’s going on?” Jughead appears in the scene, just when Archie thought Reggie was about to leave. “Veronica, uh, hi?”

She giggles. “Hello.”

“Could you leave? Now!” Archie shouts. “Out of here.”

“V?” a new voice, one Archie doesn’t recognize, gets in the mix.

“Joaquin? What are you doing here?” Veronica is certainly curious, but Archie is not about to have a conversation while naked in the shower.

“Betty said he didn’t have a place to stay, so I offered,” Jughead explains.

“Yeah, he thinks he’s all James Dean about it, but it’s pretty obvious he wants to get his hands under Betty’s pastel shirt,” says Joaquin, making Veronica grin.

“Out! All of you. Just get out!” Archie snaps.

Joaquin is the one pushing Reggie out, while Archie and Veronica hear them discussing if they are hot enough for each other. They laugh.

“So…” Archie just wants to test waters, and it’s pleasingly surprised to see a smile on her face.

“Let’s finish this shower, Archiekins. They deserve to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin is here! Reggie makes his first impression last lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is a bit angsty. But I like it. I think it was needed.

Her hair is wet, and she’s wearing the same clothes of the day before – _again_ – but it’s all good and fun until Archie’s hand gently tugs her so she faces him. They are in his room, and he looks as sweet and handsome as no man should. His red hair is messy and wet and his t-shirt has spots of wetness since he just slipped it on. His fingers draw nonsensical lines on the palm of her hand before he speaks.

“I know you have… that thing tonight.”

“Kevin’s bachelor party. Yes.” Veronica wants to pull away and not feel those tingles up her arm, not to notice the way he smells fresh of the shower or see how the scar between his eyebrows turns deeper when he frowns.

“Sorry,” he mutters, and she knows exactly why he’s sorry for. This was supposed to be casual, no strings attached and certainly not this intense.

She decides to ignore the feeling at the pit of her stomach, the gut feeling that tells her to bail, to run and save herself. She ignores his apology, as well. Her hand reaches for his cheek, and Veronica smiles.

“What are you asking for, Archiekins?”

He smiles at her and gives her a short laugh.

“I’m going to Waimea tomorrow. I have two days off, and it’s my chance to catch some waves.” His warm brown eyes just stare at her seeing how she takes the news.

Two days mean she won’t see him again before she leaves. Two days he’ll be away, on the third will be Kevin’s wedding and she’s leaving on the fourth. Her face twitches because there’s no way this is enough for whatever this is.

“When are you leaving?” she asks quietly.

“At five AM, so we won’t–“

“I’ll be here. But you need to tell me what to pack.” Before she can see the way his eyes widen, Veronica turns around, picking her bag and phone. She wants to be casual about it, because it wasn’t supposed to bother her if he disappears. After all, she will be gone soon, and it’s very likely they won’t ever see each other again. She’s angry, but not at him, of course. It’s all her fault for letting him close, for all that time they spend together, for her need of him.

It surprises her when he reaches out for her hand again, this time more forcefully. Archie spins her, and then kisses her with a new found passion that consumes her. It doesn’t take her much effort to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck to enjoy the way he sucks on her bottom lip, the way he angles his face to kiss her better. She is on tiptoes, barefoot, just like him, and he holds her waist firmly, with both hands – she can’t go anywhere, and she doesn’t want to either.

“Guys – oh, shit!”

They pull away from each other, turning their glazed eyes to the door, where Reggie has a smirk on his face.

“Sorry for interrupting.” He’s clearly not sorry. “We made breakfast. Well, your friend J cooked something. And I imagine you two need to recover from last night?” Reggie waggled his eyebrows, eliciting a suffering sigh form Archie.

“We’ll be there in a second.”

Reggie leaves before Archie tells Veronica, “I’ll take you back to the hotel right after.”

“Okay.” She moves towards the door, but then he calls her.

“Ronnie?”

She stares at him.

“Your shoes?”

She bites her lip. “Right.”

 

 

Betty and Veronica are trying on their dresses for the wedding. The dresses are pretty much the same in cut – both maxi dresses with halter necks in a floral pattern. But the background color for Betty’s is pale pink and Veronica’s is navy blue. They look great, and Kevin’s so happy about it, they cannot help but to laugh together.

His own attire is perfect. Navy blue pants, white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, and suspenders. He’ll also don a small boutonniere with a pale pink lokelani – a type of Hawaiian rose, as Kevin explains.

“Did you pick Moose’s outfit too? How does that work?” Veronica asks while changing back into her clothes.

“I told him what sort of clothes I’m going to wear, and the colors, but he chose his outfit with the same tailor, so we should be fine.” Kevin had probably organized everything while Moose barely agreed with him – he wasn’t one for fashion or much planning. “But could you share with me where were you this morning?”

Veronica shook her head while smiling. “Out, as you saw.”

She had arrived to the hotel after Kevin had gotten there to pick them up. Betty was ready, but Veronica changed into a new outfit before leaving.

“You smell like cheap soap,” Kevin commented offhandedly.

“Kev!” Betty scolded, watching as he shrugged his shoulders.

“She so does, Betty Cooper. And you know her better than that.”

Veronica laughs. “I do! I smell like Irish spring and cedar. But I assume you can guess why, Kev. As much as you hate cheap soap, you’ve got to admit that means I had _one hell of a night_.”

Kevin’s eyes widen, as the smile on his face. “I need details.”

And then she proceeds to tell the story of the ginger stallion – and she feels terrible for making it look as if she couldn’t care less about anything else but his body. After all, how is it any different from locker room talk? But she needs to put distance between her feelings and reality. There’s a strange pang at the top of her stomach when she so callously talks about Archie, carefully avoiding the things she likes the most about him – the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, the scars, the way his hands are always looking for her touch, how his voice softens when he’s speaking earnestly about something, how he listens to her with his entire body.

“Sounds hot for an adventure, Miss Lodge,” Kevin offers, like a friend who is happy about her having the time of her life.

“She keeps saying this is a fling, but she’s so oblivious to it,” Betty sentences. And Veronica wants to be mad at her for reading her so easily. “You’re not fooling me, V. You like him.”

“What? No! It’s just fun. And you could have it too, with his friend, Jughead. I saw you talking, and that’s a brain you’d like to pick and a body you should get acquainted with, Betts.” She hates to turn the tables on Betty, but she’s not comfortable with being caught in a lie. Veronica is quite aware she’s letting her _fling_ become more than it should.

Betty’s cheeks tint pink and she gets a sweet smile on her face. “He’s an interesting young man, and he wants to become a writer. Actually, her told me he’s in talks for an internship at a New York’s publishing company.”

Veronica’s smile falters. Could it be that Betty’s slow-cooking romance has better chances than her ill-fated affair with Archie?

Betty giggles, oblivious to Veronica’s inner turmoil, as she speaks about Jughead. “He says he’s never been fan of sunny California. I explained New York’s summers are not much cooler.”

At this, Kevin starts making questions about who Jughead is, and how they met. For Veronica, this should be background noise. She knows how they met and that they share a lot of interest. What she didn’t know was how much Betty seems to like Jughead. Betty has never been a girl to fall for just any guy, nor does she believe in love at first sight. But hearing her voice, and seeing the happiness in her face, makes things different.

“We’re planning on going to Hanauma Bay tomorrow afternoon. He offered to have a picnic.”

And now she’s going on dates with him. It’s endearing, but it also feels like salt rubbed in a wound.

Veronica decides to say nothing about her decision to join Archie in his short trip to Waimea and the North Shore. After all, why should she put a dampening note on Betty’s happiness? It’s not her fault that she won’t have the same chance as Betty does.

“Okay, how about some shopping now? Let’s try to squeeze some time with our friend before he’s a married man and we don’t have him to mock our choices in clothes and men,” Veronica offers.

“Aw, V. I’ll miss your snarky comments and that sharp tongue, too. Who will have this much sass in her?” Kevin tells her, making her laugh. “And my little B, what in the world will I do without someone worrying about everything little old me does? Who will try to make me discuss the sky-rocketing health bills issues and knock some sense into me?”

The three of them group-hug. They know their lives are about to change, not only because of the marriage, but because Kevin will be so far from them. It was different before, when he was just a couple of hours away. It feels like mourning, even if they are happy for him.

“We’ll miss you so much, Kev,” Betty says.

“Me too. Me too.” He kisses the top of their heads and tightens his embrace.

 

 

They go to a bar in Honolulu’s downtown, to have drinks and dance and just have fun. After all it’s just the three of them for one last time, and they’ll make the most of it. Even if Betty is not a party girl, she’s ready to have fun one more time with her best friends.

“I promise I will not drag you back to the hotel, but I won’t let myself get trashed,” Betty says for the delight of Kevin and Veronica.

“Okay, we allow it, but you’ll dance and have a great night. If a good-looking person asks you to dance, promise you’ll at least consider it before saying no,” Veronica tells her as they step out of the Uber.

“Fine. I will.” Right then, Betty’s phone beeps with an incoming message. She reads it, and raises her eyebrows at Veronica to show her the message from Joaquin. He’ll be there in about an hour, which should be enough time to get Kevin to relax.

They get in and pick a small table before ordering drinks. At first, they people-watch as they sip their drinks. Kevin doesn’t have nice comments about a group of people shouting and making a scene. But Veronica offers him to dance instead of worrying about _assholes_ who don’t know how to behave in public.

She pulls her two friends out of their seats and leads them to the dancefloor. The sequins of her dress shine as she moves, and Betty soon let goes while Kevin just enjoys the moment.

A blonde guy who according to Kevin looks like a marine asks Betty to dance, and she makes an attempt to say no, but it takes a stern look from Veronica and Kevin, and she’s off to dance with the stranger. Meanwhile, Veronica makes a show of some sexy dancing with Kevin that has him mocking her.

“Oh, dear, where’s a hot man when needed?” Kevin shouts over the music, making Veronica smile apologetically. It’s then when Kevin sees the man who has walk over to them. His eyes widen at the sight of Joaquin, but then they narrow at Veronica.

“Sorry! But this is your last chance, and I’ll be damned if you let yourself take a decision without knowing all the facts.” Veronica motions to Joaquin. “He came here for you. Let him say his piece.”

“I swear, Preppy, I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want.” Joaquin nervously tucks his hair behind his ear.

Kevin sets his jaw, clenching his teeth, and shaking his head. “I shouldn’t.”

“C’mon,” Joaquin tries again. “Hear me out.”

“Have a drink, and that’ll be his time. How about it?” Veronica tries. “Kev?”

“V, you’re lucky I love you,” Kevin says before walking to the bar to order a drink.

Joaquin just looks at him, and then at Veronica.

“You better don’t waste this chance, or I’ll kill you with my bare hands, Quino. I swear.”

He smirks before kissing her cheek and making his way to follow Kevin.

At that moment, Betty returns. Both girls stare at the bar, where the men are waiting for drinks and for an awkward conversation.

“Want to dance, B? It might be our only chance before Kev kills us.”

Betty rolls her eyes, clearly thinking it’s an exaggeration and at most, Kevin will be pissed at them for the trap, but he couldn’t hate them forever. She takes Veronica’s hand and they go back to the dancefloor.

 

 

There’s a blue Hawaiian in his hand and Joaquin already snorted a laugh about it. Kevin has never been the caricature of a gay man – he hates that image, he hates being mocked. For a long time, he played tough guy, because his parents were pretty much the strongest people he knew, and he wasn’t going to let himself be a victim. He had read it all wrong.

For a long time, his misconceptions translated into letting himself be second place. He was okay with having little adventures with guys, because he didn’t need the drama that came with relationships. It was easier that way. And also, because Moose had always been in the background, and he was always waiting for that to happen.

It took a lot of convincing from his best friends and his parents to just live his life. Not to overthink it. Letting himself accept he deserved the happiness as much as anyone else. He was lucky to have such a supportive circle, he knew it.

By the time he enlisted, he had accepted who he was. And of course, that was when Moose decided to give things a chance and mess up his head. Months of bliss, followed by misery when he was away. And then, when he was in that dark place again, Joaquin had appeared in his life. Joaquin, a guy so comfortable in his own skin, Kevin had been jealous. Jealous of the way he carried himself, of him being able to find the balance, allowing himself to be quiet and brooding, but also affectionate and tender.

“Preppy?” Joaquin calls Kevin by the stupid pet name, and Kevin snorts a laugh. He looks at his side to find Joaquin nursing a beer.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Joaquin mutters, but his eyes aren’t looking directly at Kevin. “Since you didn’t bother to tell me you planned to get married to that asshole.”

Kevin clenches his teeth. “My fiancé. Moose deserves a little more of respect–“

“Respect?” Joaquin spits out with venom, and this time his blue eyes meet Kevin. “Respect must be earned, and he hasn’t done shit for it. You seem to forget when I met you. You were a mess. And it wasn’t the first time. How could you fall into this again?”

“Because I love him!” Kevin replies indignantly. “But it’s not like you could understand it.”

Joaquin smacks the beer bottle against the bar, and Kevin is surprised he didn’t smashed. “Fuck it. You are obsessed with him. You don’t get it, do you? A first love doesn’t translate into the love of your life, Kevin!”

Scoffing, Kevin tries to ignore the pang in his chest.

“We had three months of an awesome relationship, and we got scared because it was too real. I admit it! Would you? I got scared shitless of having a serious relationship with you.”

“Could you be less crude?” It’s all he can say because he’s not prepared to face these truths. But Joaquin ignores him.

“I might be two years older than you, Preppy. But you had this whole life planned and I didn’t see myself deserving of messing that up. I thought I wasn’t ready for that… and then it was too late. You were gone, back into that fucked-up, toxic mess. And who was I to get you back?”

Kevin watches as Joaquin drags a tired hand through his black hair, sighing. He doesn’t know if he wants to hear him saying all of these things. Things he once hoped for.

“But I get it,” he heaves a sigh and takes the beer bottle, draining the last of its contents. “I didn’t fit with the image you had for that dream life.” Joaquin stands up, placing a few bills on the bar, under the beer bottle.

Kevin is just staring at him, because could he be right? Could it be that his wish to have the perfect life had blinded him? Was he obsessed to get what he thought he deserved, instead of fighting for what he was lucky to have found?

Joaquin takes two steps to be closer to him, places a hand on the side of his face. It’s pure instinct to lean against his touch. Kevin half hopes he would just kiss him.

“Bye, Preppy. Have a nice life. And let yourself be happy.”

Kevin does wants to follow him as he disappears among the crowd, but his body is rooted in that place. He wants that kiss, he wants to have realize about all of this sooner.

“How did things go?” Betty asks as she and Veronica show up next to him.

“I want to go. Could we just go back to the hotel?” he mumbles, leaving his drink half finished, and rushing outside.

“Kev?” Veronica calls his name, but he doesn’t want her to ask him if he’s okay. Because he’s not.

 

 

At five in the morning, Archie is ready to go. He has already loaded the truck Reggie’s aunt lent him. He has a tent and two sleeping bags, food for two, but he’s not sure Veronica will show up. She didn’t text him or anything. He just has faith she meant it the day before, because he didn’t have the guts to ask her again. And if this is how it has to end, well, it’s better like this and not get the rejection on his face.

He shoulders a backpack, and leaves the apartment. He notices a car stopping outside, and as he climbs down the stairs, Veronica steps out, carrying a bag too big for just two days, and the big camera bag hung across her body.

She’s not wearing makeup. She’s in shorts, a light blouse, and her dark hair falls in soft curls over her shoulders. There isn’t a more beautiful sight for him in the morning.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

The smile on her face doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I feel like I’m running away.” She tries to say it with humor, but there’s something behind it. Something he cannot quite read, so he decides to play along.

“Would it be that bad?”

He takes the bag from her, and shoulders it. Wrapping and arm around her waist, Archie leans forward to kiss her hairline, and now her smile becomes real. He can feel her sigh against his chest.

“Not with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a rollercoaster.

The trip is supposed to be little over an hour, and Archie planned to catch some waves as soon as they arrived. A part of him planned the trip as some sort of cleanse from whatever was about to happen with Veronica, but the truth is he’s much better with the present outcome of having her next to him.

“This is beautiful,” Veronica mutters in a soft voice as her gaze follows the scenery outside. She’s been quieter than usual, and a little gloomy if he can put a word to her mood.

The sun is rising and there’s a warm glow all around. It’s his favorite time of the day in the island, but he doesn’t want her to feel sad about this – whatever is clouding her thoughts, it needs to go. They have two days for themselves, alone in the world as if nothings else existed, and he’s not about to let it be spoilt.

Archie reaches for her hand, linking their fingers together. He squeezes her hand. “You chose to come with me. Be here. Now.”

There’s an inkling of what’s going on in her head. What’s the point of two days of bliss if the end will be so abrupt? The memories? The rush of emotions? The dream-like moment that’ll warm them up at night? Everything. It’s everything.

She let goes of his hand, and for a second Archie is scared she’s decided to go with her second guesses and stop here. This will be over in a moment, so he tries to prepare himself for the blow, and instead he feels her soft fingers carding through his hair at the nape of his neck, her thumb caressing the edge of his ear.

“I’m here. Now. With you.”

He doesn’t see her smile, but he can hear it in her voice.

“Take me with you, lover boy.”

A stupid snicker abandons him when she calls him by that nickname.

In the next forty and something minutes Archie discovers Veronica likes to sing – and that her voice is sweet and warm but with spice in the right edges. She praises his voice when he sings a verse just to follow her. He learns she’s never gone camping before because, even if her father used to be outdoorsy and athletic as a young man, Hiram Lodge treats his only daughter as a little princess who deserves the world and more. And Archie is not sure he can disagree with her dad on that.

When they finally arrive to Waimea Bay, there are only a few other people there.

“Somehow, I thought this would be filled with hot surfers. Isn’t this the top spot?” Veronica stares at the beach, and then looks at him. He knows there’s a stupid smile on his face while he looks at her.

“During winter, yes. The waves here are small this time of year, but I like it like that.”

“Winter?” Veronica tilts her head to the side while looking into his eyes.

Archie snorts a laugh. “Well, I wouldn’t really call it winter, but January is a good time.”  He reaches for the door handle. “Now, we should catch some waves.”

“Archiekins, I’d love to, but not really.” His eyes widen as she speaks. “I’m still hungover, I slept two hours, and I’m sure you can do your thing while I sleep in the truck for a while. Otherwise, I’ll be one cranky bitchy city girl, and you don’t want that.”

Veronica leans over and presses a kiss that tickle the tip of his nose. She pulls back, but before she can fully return to her seat, Archie reaches for her arm, tugging it softly so she turns her face his way. He closes the distance as his other hand reaches to hold the side of her face. He’s been craving a proper kiss since he saw her in the morning. But the little moan Veronica gives doesn’t really help – now his mind is clouded with thoughts of just making out for a while in the car and have a little fun together.

“No. No,” Veronica gasps, making him laugh whole-heartedly because she punctuates each no with a peck to his lips. “Go surfing. I’ll rest. We can make out later. We can… plan to do more naughty things.”

“Ronnie–˝

“Don’t Ronnie me.” She places her hand on his shoulders. “Go, be the hot surfer I deserve this summer.”

 

 

Veronica sleeps for about an hour before she wakes up again. The sun is fully up in the sky, and despite still being too early, she stretches out and decides to go out and take a few pictures. There are a few surfers, but also people strolling around the beach, and even some kids.

She thinks she has a pretty good idea of who is Archie out there, mainly because there aren’t many redheads who own a blue and yellow board. So, she takes a couple of pictures that don’t look like the ones belonging to a sports magazine, but they look great all the same.

“Hey,” he mutters when he comes back to the beach.

“Hey,” Veronica replies in a flirty tone, taking a new picture of him and his muscles… and a new one of that beautiful smile when he sits next to her. “Stop it.”

“I don’t want to.” She sticks her tongue out, but then Archie reaches for her camera, trapping her hands in his. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Ew, no! You’re wet. Archie!” she squeaks, but soon laughs when he straddles her legs, careful with her expensive looking camera while he snaps a few pictures of her. She doesn’t struggle, and instead poses for him for a few takes, right until he decides to participate in the session and takes a couple of blind selfies with the both of them. “Your focus is all wrong,” she criticizes, taking the camera and pointing it at them.

“You’re so right. My focus is all wrong.” Now, with his hands free, he reaches for her to kiss her mouth with all the reverence and passion she deserves. All while Veronica clicks on the camera without an ounce of attention.

Veronica can feel the sand in her hair, legs, her back… and she can’t care any less. She just sighs delightfully when Archie nibbles at her lips, and feels the electricity running down her spine. Her hand involuntarily travels down his abs to the edge of his shorts and her nails scrape right under the waistband until his hand stop it.

“We’re in public,” he whispers against her swollen lips.

“Shit,” Veronica mutters as her head falls back onto the sand, making him laugh softly. “You should get off me, then.”

“Give me a sec.”

“Archie!” she places both hand on his chest, and pushes him off, but he uncomfortably sits next to her. His sheepish look of remorse is full of mischief, so they share a short laugh.

“I was thinking we could go to Shark’s Cove, snorkel there and have lunch.”

“Okay, you had me at food, but I don’t know about snorkeling. I mean, what’s the fuss?”

His eyebrows rise so high, she almost laughs, but instead bites the inside of her cheek.

“Turtles? Colorful fishes? I thought you’d like that. But if you don’t want to–“

“No! I do. I just thought– I don’t know.”

“What? That I invited you so I could surf and _fuck_ for two days?”

She feels bile rising up her throat because that’s exactly what she thought. It would be so much easier that way. No emotions attached to whatever crossed her mind at the mention of him. And, to make things worse, it’s endearing how he lowered his voice to say fuck.

“With a few breaks for food and refreshments?” Veronica tries to be humorous, but he doesn’t have it.

“Veronica!” the frustration in his voice is clear. And it’s clearer for Veronica, Archie could never be a man to have a friends-with-benefits kind of relationship – he thrives when he’s emotionally involved. Because, who are they fooling? They care for the other. He’d be boyfriend material if it wasn’t because he’ll be thousands of miles away from her, because their lives don’t match, because they aren’t supposed to work out.

“Sorry!” She kneels in the sand, and looks at him in the eye. “Archiekins, I’d love to see turtles and fishes with you, and eat lunch together by the seaside.”

“You’re terrible at apologizing.”

“That’s because I don’t do it. I don’t have practice.”

“You– you’re unbelievable.”

 

 

They are at yet another beach to watch the sunset. After a day spent walking, swimming and sightseeing, Veronica is quite comfortable to be sitting with Archie at the shore, watching the last sunrays of the day. The colors are beautiful and the place is peaceful. In other words, this is perfect.

“I’ve never considered myself to be a beach person,” Veronica says. “I mean, I never hated it, but now I can see more of the appeal.”

“The colors, the smell of the ocean and the sun on your skin, feeling the sand as you walk… the waves, the wind…”

“You love it.” Veronica looks at the smile on Archie’s face. He truly enjoys himself the most like this. She’s never seen him at school or working with his dad, but it’s impossible for him to be happier doing something else. Unlike most people, at a very young age he has find a place where he can feel fulfilled. But there’s also a gleam of something else, a spark when his smiles grow bigger at her. Archie kisses her temple and hugs her.

“I love being out there, be on my own, as if the world didn’t exist. But I guess I’m still discovering other things that can be as exhilarating and amazing.”

It’s not difficult to imagine Archie being a very active child, one who grew up with his father going on fishing trips or just camping for the sake of it. Veronica can tell by the way he effortlessly puts the tent in place and unpacks with ease – he has every basic need cover and also a couple of cold beers in the cooler.

“I’m useless!” Veronica complains, while also trying to assuage the dread that is filling her whenever the thought of sleeping on the floor crosses her mind. “What if we go to the hostel right across the road? My treat.” She gives him one of her best and brightest flirty smiles.

“Ronnie,” Archie drawls, laughing a little from his spot on the ground as he places a folding chair next to him for her. “What fun is that? Is there no sense of adventure in you?”

“Hmm,” Veronica’s eyes narrow and she puts on a mock of pensive face. “Maybe not. But my survival instinct is pretty strong.”

“I’ll keep you safe.”

“Don’t be a troglodyte. You won’t play Tarzan. Though, we could role play that, so don’t forget about it. Did you pack your loincloth?”

He laughs loudly this time. “How about learning the basics? I can teach you.” He outstretches his hands and when she takes it, he pulls her towards him, helping her so she sits on his lap. “And I don’t have a loincloth.” The kiss he gives to the corner of her mouth makes her shiver. “Too much work.”

“It’s okay. I don’t think Tarzan wore one anyway.” Her arms wrap around his neck.

Maybe her first night of sleeping in a tent would have to wait, because she’s unsure if that night could count as much more than napping with her body tangled with Archie’s. After having a couple of beers, they decide to take their excessive groping to a more private place in their tent.

Archie keeps making shushing sounds, but then his hands are all over and she cannot help it, so she tries to quiet herself by kissing his body as he does while kissing hers. At least, this is certainly a first for her – never in a million years she thought a boy would be capable to convince her to have sex in a dubiously clean tent in a semi-public place. But she didn’t even need to be coaxed into it. And Veronica doubts Archie is thinking all too clearly anyway.

“I need some water,” Veronica pants as she lies her head back on the only pillow Archie brought – just for her apparently. His head is using her stomach as his pillow, and yes, she’s toying with his hair, so she doesn’t realize how he materializes a bottle of water for her, but he even uncaps it before handing it over. “God, you truly are a boy scout, aren’t you?”

He laughs quietly. He’s still panting, and Veronica is quite okay with it – she wouldn’t like to be the only one exhausted after having such a great time together.

“You ask, I deliver.”

“Don’t.” She smiles and hums happily. “That’s too dangerous, Archiekins.”

Archie turns around to lie on his stomach and then kisses her ribs, right under her breasts. “Ask me.” There’s an awfully sweet and roguish smile on his face.

“No!” Veronica laughs, and squeals when he decides to tickle her side, right along the curve of her waist. “Stop it!”

“Ronnie,” Archie sounds serious, even as the hint of a smile remains on his lips. “Ask me.”

There seems to be a lump in her throat. And her eyes water. Her heart is about to leap out of her chest. “I can’t. Archie, I can’t. _Please_.” She has no idea what she’s begging for, but he seems to know it better than she does.

He doesn’t insist. Archie kisses her softly, and then lies back on his back so she can curl up against his side, her ear pressed to his chest. His nose buries in her hair and his fingers feel as light as a feather on her back. It’s very comfortable, even if it’s this whole situation the one that scares her the most.

 

 

“Ronnie,” Veronica hears as she buries her head in the pillow. “Babe.” Archie’s voice makes her feel all fuzzy and warm, and she opens one eye to see him offering a cup of coffee.

“You’re amazing.”

He chuckles. “Well, if this is what it takes for you to consider me _amazing_.”

Sitting up, she lets Archie’s tee shirt from yesterday to cover her up while she sips from her latte. He looks recently showered, in clean clothes and ready to start his day. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. It’s early, so I’m going to catch some waves. You can laze around for a while, and then I’ll come back to put everything away so we can spend the day together.”

“You’re going to let me sleep?” Her eyebrow arches in such way that lets him know she’s more than insinuating something. “Alone?”

“Sleep, Ronnie. I’ll be back soon.” He leans forward and kisses her cheek, but before he can crawl his way back out, Veronica touches his shoulder to stop him, to have him looking at her.

“Give me five minutes? I want to go with you.”

The corner of Archie’s mouth curves up, and he nods before offering his hand to help her to get out of the tent.

It’s the first time in a long time she takes so little time in showering and dressing, but since she doesn’t want to be the reason why Archie misses his waves, she does her best. And she also tries to ignore the dread of using a public shower.

Even if Veronica is wearing a swimsuit underneath her clothes, she’s not planning on surfing – the few lessons she took with Archie aren’t enough for her to try her luck in the ocean. Archie is the one having a different plan, though. He encourages her to follow him and to leisurely ride a few tame waves. As usual, he’s there to guide her, and they even swim and play for some time together. Thinking back, this is one of those unusual times she’s not required to be proper and perfect in public – he couldn’t care less about her being flawless or rich.

“Ronnie?”

Veronica looks down to her side, where Archie is sitting next to her on the sand. She’s taking her last pictures of the place, enjoying the bright colors. But she enjoys the sight of his red hair the most, and the way his arm crawls up her calf and rest on her thigh, holding her like a root to the earth. A root she has never had, something that grounds her and makes her feel like things are real – the only ones who manage to do that are Betty and Kevin.

“I want my From Here to Eternity moment, Andrews.”

“Seriously? Haven’t we had that these two days?”

“Sergeant, I'll give you a story you can take back to the barracks with you.” She sits astride his lap and drapes her arms over his shoulders. “Kiss me.”

“Happy to oblige, Miss.”

 

 

The last day is so short, so stupidly filled with little details that seemed to make the trip back ominous. Archie was so sure that after two days with Veronica, he could get her out of his system, but now he knows things about her that probably only he knows – he will always be the man who took her camping and surfing for the first time. Veronica will always be the woman who took him out of his shell, and with whom he shared lines of old movies. She’s so sure, so willing to explore and enjoy life. He wants that for good.

But she’s quiet again, and this time he doesn’t have it in him to cheer her up. He’s sad too. And it might just be longest hour in Hawaii out of all the times he’s been there.

It’s already dark, and he needs to be back early, because he needs to rest to be in top condition next day. But he knows he won’t be in the right mind set anytime near.

The atmosphere inside the truck is unbearable. Veronica barely drinks water from a bottle and turns the radio off, but doesn’t speak to him.

Outside rain starts falling.

He glances at her every other breath, but his mind can’t find the right words for her, for him and this mess.

They stop outside of her hotel, and they both climb out at the same time. Veronica looks nervous, but just stands there at the side while he gets her bag from the bed of the truck. Archie’s hand curls tight around the handles and doubts for one second what his goodbye will sound like, because he doesn’t want to say it in the beginning.

“Ronnie,” he stands there with her huge bag, and looks at the way she avoids his gaze. “I–“

Suddenly an all too bright smile meets him. “Thank you for the trip. It was fun. I had a good time. Good bye.” She takes the bag, even ignoring the bellboy near them – she just wants to run away, while pretending she’s not scared or hurt.

“Veronica,” Archie calls again, but she keeps on walking. “Shit,” he mutters under his breath before taking the few strides that are between them and taking her by the arm. “Could you just hear me out?”

“What?” now she sounds angry at him, and at least this is better than those fake smiles. “What do you want? This ends here, Andrews! Just deal with it. _Go away!_ It was fun and hot, but that’s it. Have some pride.”

“Ronnie.” He sees her hesitation, the way her eyes seem to get glassy, how she blinks and the way her jaw tenses. Archie’s hand instinctively reaches out to caress her cheek, to feel her warmth and her skin. “I know how this started, but we both know it didn’t turn out like we expected. I met this unbelievably bossy and smart, outspoken and sweet, funny and – damn it – gorgeous woman. How could you expect me not to fall–“

“Don’t you dare!” Veronica hisses as tears start falling down her cheeks. “Don’t you _fucking_ dare to say those words.”

“Why not? Why–“

“Because it hurts. And I don’t want you to hurt me. You haven’t, so don’t do it now. Don’t make this worse.”

Archie stands there and watches her leave, disappear into an elevator as her face contorts in pain finally letting herself cry. And he might do the same when he drives back home, but who the hell is supposed to know? Next day, they’ll have to pretend it never happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait! I had some trouble with this chapter and maybe you won't like it much, but it was needed before the last chapter, that could be longer than usual.

Veronica is trying her best to control her breathing and stop the ugly crying, but she just cannot. She feels her eyes burning with tears, and her face hot with the effort of sobbing, and she wonders why did this happen to her? Couldn’t she just have a normal summer fling? It wouldn’t have been the first time. But then Archie came along and she had no chance against it. He was truly a beacon in the night – she had never met someone so pure-hearted and full of kindness. And to top it all, he had to set his eye on her too. It would’ve hurt for him not to reciprocate her feelings, but in the end, it hurt more that they acted on that attraction. His feelings were like a meteorite about to crash the Earth – too strong, too powerful, and nothing could stop them.

Once she exits the elevator, Veronica rummages for the key card, but before she can make it to the door of her room, she sees Betty and Jughead on the hallway. Like a child, she hides around a corner. She’s not going to allow them to see her in this state. In reality, she’s never been great a showing her emotions. It’s easier to just keep things inside, to pretend to be unbreakable, even if inside those walls she’s falling apart.

Besides, Betty looks so happy – all smiles and rosy cheeks under Jughead’s gaze. Who gives her the right to ruin that? Why should she go and be a tornado destroying everything on her path? Veronica knows Betty will want to comfort her, but she’s not going to be the one dragging Betty in this mess she got herself into.

Before Veronica can walk the few feet separating her from the room, she watches them take the elevator. Betty laughs at something Jughead says, and he grins as well – it’s the last she sees of them that night, before her gaze blurs again.

Her hands tremble as she opens the door, but when she’s finally hidden from the world, she can let the shields fall apart. With all her strength, she chucks her things away. She’s not only hurt; she’s angry at herself. She allowed herself to get into this position – she should’ve been stronger, better. Like a true Lodge, she should’ve forbidden herself to get emotionally involved.

_Weak_. She’s being weak. It’s what her father would say – he raised her better than this.

And being emotionally stunted is such a great way to live. Questioning her emotions has fucked her up. She knows. Only Betty and Kevin are her weak spots – and it took her a long time to come to terms with that. Adding a new one – one without a chance of being permanent – is a great risk.

She calls for room service. A bottle of rum. One glass.

This is going a long night. So, when she pours the first glass, when she sips from it and feels the sweetness on her tongue, and the burning down her throat, she thinks rum might lull her to sleep in a while. She just wants to empty her head – her heart. The problem is that the last thing that wants to leave her head are the memories of these last two days, the feeling of Archie’s touch against her skin, how his skin smelt like sunscreen and sea salt, his voice warm and thick in a whisper.

With a third dose of her self-appointed medicine, she makes her way to the bathroom. The image that greets her in the mirror is a mess but matches how she feels inside.

How is she supposed to present a perfect image next day? How can she be the witness of promises of eternal love when she just had her heart broken? Easy. It’s Kevin’s side she’s on. So, she’ll put herself back together – glue herself back up, even with those uneven edges. She’ll paint a smile on her face and put everything in her life in second place.

She takes her makeup off. She takes a hot shower even if the night is warm, in a futile attempt to wash the last few days away.

The buzz of alcohol finally clouds her head, and she thinks she’s ready for bed for a night of dreamless sleep, but then her phone gets a message from Betty asking if she’s okay, telling her she’ll be late and not to worry.

Veronica is not okay, but she says she is. _Have fun, B. ;)_

She doesn’t say more. She doesn’t want to.

Her body falls back on bed and it curls itself on its own volition, as if trying to find comfort when completely alone. And even when she’s more than a little buzzed, she knows she imagines the _Ronnie_ whispered against her neck, and the fingers digging on her hip.

 

 

There’s a pressure on her head. Her body feels heavy. She can deal with the dryness of her mouth but not with the way her limbs refuse to move. Veronica squints her eyes open and notices the bottle of green Gatorade and a bag of tortilla chips – her usual cravings after a hangover.

Sitting up in bed and reaching for the bottle in the nightstand, Veronica’s eyes search for Betty. She can hear her moving, but not see her. And she really doesn’t want to call for her yet – she’s not ready to listen to her own voice in case her head complains.

Veronica takes a long swig from the bottle and then munches on a few chips. And repeats until Betty’s pretty blonde hair pops in her line of view.

“Hey,” Betty greets softly. And Veronica realizes soon enough that Betty knows something is wrong, even if she doesn’t know the details. It’s all in the softness of those eyes – the pity directed at her.

“Hi.” She braces herself for those awkward questions she’s sure she’s going to get, even if she doesn’t want to lie and say she’s okay and she’ll get over it quickly. But they never come.

“Kevin wants us to have breakfast with him. He called. We’re supposed to meet him at the lobby in an hour.”

Veronica frowns, but says nothing. She’s waiting for Betty to start her interrogation.

“After that, we need to get ready for the wedding. So, I guess we can forget about lunch.” Probably. After all Kevin planned for a wedding that would wrap up right before sunset – for those marvelous pictures at the beach. And for a nice cocktail after.

“B?” Veronica asks, and Betty just stares at her. “How was your date last night?”

Betty purses her lips before saying, “Good.” And it’s bullshit. Veronica can see that a mile away, and it turns for the worst when Betty clasps her hands in front of her. It’s clear she wants to gush about her date and Jughead, but she’s afraid to hurt her. All this means Betty knows more about what happened with Archie than she’s letting on.

“Betts,” Veronica says, this time rolling her eyes. “Just tell me. Tell me you had fun, and it was marvelous, and that you agreed to lend each other mystery books and have cute discussions about them during your dates.”

Biting her lip, Betty tries to stop her smile from growing on her face. “I did. Jughead… he _gets_ me, unlike most people – men.” Betty sighs. “Almost as much as you and Kev. But differently, you know? But we’ll see.”

That’s nice. That must feel nice. Having the possibility of future dates.

Veronica only nods, and the takes more from her bright green drink. “Thanks for these. I’ll go get dressed.” She leaves the bed. Her body complains about the effort, but it soon gets its memory back and she walks to retrieve some clothes.

“Are you okay?” Betty asks her, and the tone is cautious, very much like whenever Veronica happens to visit her parents. It’s equally disastrous as an experience.

She shrugs a shoulder as a reply. “Sure.”

“V, you know you can tell me anything–“

Veronica is not ready for the sermon. She doesn’t want to hear about the support or how her friends will be there, because she knows it well. At this point, she just doesn’t want to talk.

“I don’t feel like it.”

“But–“

“Betts, let it go. Okay? Let’s just focus on our lovely Kevin’s wedding.” She holds a dress in one hand a pair of sandals in the other. “Which means looking presentable and get a great breakfast.”

It’s scarily easy for Veronica to get ready and hide away her bad night with makeup. She became an expert from early age – her rebellious teenage years, her stressful parents, all of it had to be covered up.

But her head can’t focus, and it’s awful because it’s clear Kevin is nervous. He sits there and barely touches a plate of fruit. His smile is tense and he’s not paying attention either. From an outsider’s point of view, they must make a pretty pathetic group of friends, because the only one with their heart in it is Betty, and she doesn’t have a clue on how to make things better for her friends.

“So, have your parents arrived okay?” Betty asks to make conversation.

Kevin nods affirmatively. “Yeah. Um, my mom likes the place. My dad, well, he’s more traditional, but approves.” The truth is Kevin’s father has never liked Moose all that much, but he values his son’s happiness above all.

Veronica only sips from her coffee.

“How were your days at the North Side, V?” Kevin wonders, trying to get the conversation off him, but he misses the way Betty’s eyes widen or how she frantically shakes her head to stop him from asking about it.

“Good,” Veronica replies dismissively.

“Good?” Kevin almost snorts. “I would expect a little more detail about how hot–“

“Good! Can’t you just let it go?” Veronica rises her voice, and it’s menacing, in a way it’s never been. At least not when directed at Kevin.

Kevin looks at Betty, her eyes downcast and feeling apologetic. It’s not a subject they should discuss at the moment. So, they sit in silence. It’s the most awkward breakfast ever.

“Would you guys go with me to the spa?” Kevin says softly. And it’s the best suggestion, because they will get massages and be quiet with an excuse.

“Thought you’d never ask, Kev.”

 

 

They get their hair done, as their makeup. And even when they are about to go to a wedding and everything should be about the grooms, Veronica can feel Betty’s eyes on her. She won’t let it be. It’s not in her nature, and Veronica knows it, but she is not ready to talk about whatever it is she’s feeling – she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be. It’s always been easier to bury her feelings deep inside.

After they are ready, they go to help Kevin, to calm him down and assure him he looks great – he does, it’s not hard to say it when it’s true.

“V?” Kevin calls softly when he notices she’s not paying attention. But she just looks at him, and that’s all it takes for Kevin to just give her a soft smile.

She knows it’s not her right to bring him down on his day. So, Veronica smiles brightly and then giggles before hugging him. “Sorry, Kev. I don’t want to ruin this.” He squeezes her a bit and then lets her go.

“Are we good?” Betty wonders in a soft voice, and soon Veronica reaches for their friend’s hand to pull her into the hug. “I’ll miss this, guys.”

“Me too,” Kevin murmurs. “But you can visit me anytime. I’ll be happy to have you.”

They are ready for the wedding. Betty and Veronica are in charge of greeting the few guests invited to the private wedding. They talk for a few minutes with Kevin’s parents and Sierra, and gush about how beautiful is the place and the perfect weather. It truly is an idyllic place.

Veronica tries to make small talk with Moose’s sister, but she just asks about how long the ceremony is going to last, and what the cocktail will entitle. She doesn’t seem to care much about her brother’s decision of spending the rest of his life with a man she barely knows. It’s appalling they didn’t give Kevin a chance. They never even worried about getting to know the man Moose decided to marry.

Betty is talking to the woman about to officiate the wedding. She seems like a very nice and soft-spoken person, quite nice and perfect for the atmosphere.

“Shouldn’t the grooms be here?” Betty asks when she reaches Veronica, noticing almost all the spots for guests have been taken.

Veronica is already texting Kevin. “Yes. They should. I’ll let Kevin know we’re ready–“ she’s cut off when Betty nudges her side and makes a gesture. Moose has arrived, looking dashing as a classic gentleman, but nervous as well.

_Kev, we’re waiting for you big entrance. ;) You can play the diva._

Betty snickers at the playful message Veronica sends.

A few minutes pass, and Betty takes her place next to Moose, while Veronica watches as Kevin approaches to take her arm. They lead them down the short aisle while soft music plays. Veronica tries to sneak a peek of Kevin’s expression, and there’s a smile on his face, but she can tell is not one full of joy, and she cannot help but to wonder what’s going through his head.

Both young men stand before each other and the ceremony starts.

Everything goes according to plan. People looks happy, and the officiant is giving her speech. When the time of their vows come, and Moose has to repeat them first, he hesitates. His smile falters and his hands shake. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath.

“I can’t,” he whispers, and only Kevin, Betty and Veronica hear him first. But when he turns to face Kevin, they see his eyes shining with unshed tears. “I can’t, Kevin. I love you, but I can’t.”

Next to her, Veronica hears Betty gasps as they see Moose stepping back and then hurrying away from them. They can hear the murmur from the guests. Betty throws her arms around Kevin’s neck and Veronica just stands there. What are they supposed to do? Kevin’s expression is blank, even as Betty leads him back into the hotel.

“You’re in charge,” she says to Veronica, and as the woman she is, she only takes a fortifying breath before talking to the guests to let them know the obvious: there won’t be a wedding.

She speaks to the people from the hotel, to the officiant, to Kevin’s parents, to basically everyone. She fixes things, but she ends up drained.

“We should check on him,” Tom Keller says worriedly, but his ex-wife stops him.

“Do you think we know better than his best friends? Tom, we’ll be with him, but I don’t think he needs a lecture right now.”

“I agree. Let us deal with him first. Betty and I’ll let you know anything.”

It’s so strange to look ready for a party when things have gone to hell, Veronica just makes her way to Kevin’s room in the hotel. She knocks on the door and soon Betty lets her in. She doesn’t stop walking until she plops down on the couch next to Kevin, who still looks like he’s in shock. Veronica curls up against his side, while Betty takes a place in the armchair right next to them.

“Is it wrong that I feel relieved?”

Veronica’s eyes turn to him with surprise. Betty does too, but they say nothing.

“I was wondering how to get out of this without hurting him.” He lets out a dry laugh. “And it turns out he hurt me.”

“Kev,” Betty murmurs, placing a hand on his knee.

“No. It’s okay.” He sighs. “You were right. I wanted to prove everyone wrong, but the truth is we are too young, and have issues. We haven’t even come to terms with who we are. And maybe Joaquin was right – my first love doesn’t have to be the love of my life.”

Veronica cuddles Kevin and holds him tighter. “Can we just agree we feel like shit today?”

“What happened, V?” Betty asks, now find a place near Veronica, and rubbing her back. “Just tell us.”

“I like him. Archie. Maybe, even more,” she replies in the smallest voice that has ever come out from her. “But what’s the point? We don’t fit. What we want from life, what our future looks like… we aren’t meant to be.”

Kevin wipes a tear off her cheek.

“Love is bullshit,” she declares angrily. “It only serves to make you feel like crap.”

Kevin chuckles and rests his cheek against the top of Veronica’s head. “And to spend ridiculous amounts of money in failed weddings.”

“Sorry, guys.”

The two brokenhearted friends look at Betty and smile. “We’re happy for you, Betts,” Veronica says. “One of us should be happy.”

“It’s the least we can do, B. We’ll live vicariously through you.”

“Okay, but tonight, it’s the three of us. Like the old times.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope this is what you're hoping for.

Veronica sits and checks her phone for a few minutes while waiting for her professor to welcome her into his office. This is her last year in college and she’s already working on what the future might bring. She’s not sure where she should start, though. The dream of opening a gallery is not for something immediate – she needs to have a name in the scene first.

“Veronica,” the middle-age man calls as he opens the door. “Please, come in.”

It’s a bit ironic this very white man is such an expert in Latin American cultures, but she’s no one to judge him by his looks. People can be born anywhere, and feel drawn to the places they’ve found themselves in – as people can also feel attached to their roots, like she does.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve accepted to meet me today.”

Veronica smiles. As if she thought about the possibility of saying no to one of the most renowned professors in her field of interest.

“I know this is your last year, and I must say that you’ve been a challenging student, but for the same reason a joy.” He chuckles when Veronica snorts a laugh. “I believe you have plenty of potential, and it’s for that reason that I’d be delighted to offer you my letter of recommendation for the UCLA program.”

Veronica feels a little nervous when he says it out loud. This isn’t something she has discussed openly with her friends – Kevin knows, even if he’s thousands of miles away in Hawaii. The only reason why he knows, it’s because she checks on him regularly since the disaster of the no-wedding, of Moose, and Joaquin. And well, Joaquin knows, because even if he is back in New York, he still believes there’s a chance between Kevin and him. It’s utterly ridiculous that Moose also knows, because he’s still friends with Kevin’s… and she checks on him too.

“Thank you,” she utters softly. This is the last thing she needs to apply. If everything goes according to plan, she could have a chance to not only appreciate the beauty of Latin American cultures, but also help back.

The professor asks more about her expectations, about her goals, and Veronica explains how she’s grown fond of not only the art, but also about traditions and culture. It has helped her grow closer to her grandmother, and learn from her. She’s also learning some Portuguese to improve her skills.

By the time she leaves, she’s pleased with herself, even if in case she gets admitted it will mean she’ll need to move to California, leaving her beloved New York behind. Betty won’t be happy with that. Kevin in Hawaii, Veronica in California, and Betty in New York. It’s not what they imagined back in high school when they became friends, but it is where life is leading them.

“Hello?” Veronica greets when she gets in the apartment, hanging her jacket and strutting inside.

“V, we were thinking about going out tonight for dinner,” Betty says from her place on the couch, smiling brightly at her friend. Next to her is the other part of the “we”, Jughead. Since he has moved to New York for his internship, they’ve been inseparable. It’s not just the romantic part of their relationship, but there’s also friendship. Betty’s been showing him the city and her favorite places. Veronica has joined them a few times as well, but being the third wheel isn’t exactly her favorite activity.

“Really? Where?”

This could be Veronica’s chance to explain them about the chance of her going across the country to continue her studies. Maybe it’ll be easier to share the news if they are together.

“The French place in 86th street,” replies Jughead.

This gets Veronica’s attention. That’s one of her favorite places in the city, and she cannot remember this being a special date for them to take her there. Even more, she knows for fact Jughead is not fond of pretentious food – he has stated it several times during their times wandering the city.

But she sighs softly, and smiles. “Sure. Um, I’ll get a shower and changed, and we can go.”

After rushing to her room, Veronica takes her phone and searches for Kevin’s contact number. She taps on it quickly and puts the phone against her ear.

“You’re calling me?” Kevin replies as soon as he accepts the call. “This must be something important if you cannot type it on a message with your speed.”

“Shut it, Keller. Spill! I know you must know something is going on with Betty,” Veronica talks as she looks for something to wear. She walks around her room, while keeping a hushed voice.

A silence follows before Kevin sighs. “They aren’t very subtle, huh?”

Veronica rolls her eyes even if Kevin cannot see her. “They’ve invited me to my favorite French place. So, I’d say no. Not very stealthy of them.”

“But you know I can’t tell you. Just like I haven’t told her about your plans of moving to California, V.”

Veronica plops down on her bed, closing her eyes tightly. When Kevin says it, it becomes real. In her mind, things seem only like a dream.

“I’ll be closer to you,” she murmurs, as if only that can buy her forgiveness.

“I know. But it makes me feel a little selfish, you know?”

“Don’t do this to me. Don’t remind me how awful I am for leaving Betty.”

He chuckles softly. “I think our little B is all grown up, now.”

Veronica giggles. “Aren’t we proud parents?”

They speak for a couple of minutes, including about Kevin’s newfound love for paddleboarding. He claims it helps him to clear his mind, and Veronica is glad he’s living his life the best way possible. He still wants to remain drama free for a bit longer. After the mess of his failed wedding, Kevin wants to remain single for a while.

“I’m happy for you, Kev.”

“You know you can visit me whenever you like, right? You’ll be just a few hours away.”

“We don’t know that. I have to be accepted first.”

“You will be.”

She’s so grateful for her friends, for their support and their endless confidence in her. They truly are her family.

“And you can invite a friend. You know, if you want.”

His tone, what comes implied in his invitation, gets her skin tingling. Of course, it’s clear what Kevin means. She knows what friend, but even if the thought crossed her mind, she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. Yes, Archie lives in California but that doesn’t mean they can rekindle whatever there was between them. And she doesn’t want to spend her time daydreaming about it.

“Kev.”

“I know. But I saw you, V. You cannot ask me to just forget how hurt you were. Would it be so bad to maybe take a second chance?”

“I don’t know.”

 

 

The restaurant is full, but they have reservations, which proves Veronica’s point that this was prepared and not just a spur of the moment decision of going out and having fun with friends.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Veronica says after they order their drinks.

Betty smiles, but Jughead looks around the place and pays no attention to her words.

“It’s our pleasure, V.” Betty fixes the napkin on her lap and leans over the table. “I know we haven’t spent much time together lately, and I wanted to fix that. It’s been a busy year, and I don’t want you to think I’m ignoring you now that my relationship with Juggie has become serious.”

Veronica nods. “Don’t worry, Betts. I understand.” She truly does, and she’s very happy for Betty and their healthy relationship – her friend needed that.

“Great,” Jughead mumbles before taking a bite of the ficelle the waiter put in front of him. “That means you won’t have a problem with Betty and me moving in together, then.”

Veronica is very glad she hasn’t taken a sip of her wine yet. Her eyes widen in such a comical way. But Betty looks appalled.

“Juggie!” she scolds and then turns to Veronica. “V, I swear this isn’t how I wanted to tell you. I had a plan… a carefully thought out plan. We are going to do this in steps and–“

“We’re waiting for after your graduation,” Jughead provides, and this time he earns himself a glare from Betty. “What? I told you it’s better to start with the truth and not go around it.”

Betty sighs and shakes her head. “After we graduate _and_ I hopefully get my internship at the New York Times.” A dream for Betty, but one of the things Veronica considers a given. She has complete faith in Betty, and she’s such a good student and reporter already, there’s no doubt she’ll make it.

“Just like I hope to get into the UCLA master’s program,” replies Veronica in an even voice before she takes a sip of her glass of wine.

It’s Betty’s turn to widen her eyes. “What?”

“Betts–“

“No. Are you leaving me alone in New York?” Betty wonders with sadness written all over her face.

“Excuse me?” Jughead babbles, but both girls ignore him.

“It’s chance I’ve considered only recently. And now I know you won’t be actually alone, and that makes me feel a bit better. It’s not like I’m not going to miss you, B. You know I will.” Veronica reaches for Betty’s hands to hold them in hers. “You can visit me any time. And from there, we can go meet Kevin or he can come to meet us.”

“Yeah, meanwhile I’ll go home and hang out with my friends. Archie’s been nagging me about it, and how I’ll never go back.”

Soon, Betty and Veronica turn to look at him, and then at each other. It’s not like Betty is going to pin this as a reason for her to go to California – she knows her better than that. But Veronica can see the cogs turning in Betty’s head, and she doesn’t like it when people meddle in her life – even if she allows it from Betty and Kevin.

“This is your chance!” Betty whispers excitedly.

“He’s not a factor in this decision.”

“I know, but… _c’mon,_ V.”

“What are we talking…” Jughead gets the idea right as he was about to ask a stupid question. He arches an eyebrow and gets a stupid little smirk on his face that Veronica positively despises.

“Shut up,” she grumbles.

It wouldn’t be the first time Archie has come up as a subject. In fact, ever since Jughead became Betty’s boyfriend, it’s brought up from time to time. At first, Betty was the one to tell how Archie had asked Jughead about Veronica – as if they were in middle school. Veronica usually withdrew into her shell, ignoring it and just kept going with her life. It was easier like that. If there was no chance for them to have something, she didn’t want to hurt by being his friend and not being able to be happy if he met someone new.

But now… there was a small chance. And she still was scared.

“But–“

Jughead interrupts Betty this time. “It’s not our business. Shouldn’t we respect her wishes?”

Betty looks at him before sighing and turning to Veronica. “Sorry. He’s right. But know this: I’ll support you, no matter where or how you are. Or with whom. I love you, V. You’re my sister. Bossy, conniving, adorable sister.” Betty tears up a little and both Jughead and Veronica smile at how emotional she gets.

“You want a hug, don’t you?”

Betty nods, and soon sees how Veronica leaves her chair and goes to her to hug her.

Veronica knows she picked the best friends back when. Her instincts spoke the truth when she decided to let Betty and Kevin in. So, could they be right about someone else?

 

 

There’s a tower of boxes at one side of the apartment labeled with a “For Charity” on their side. In the other corner, there are a few with Betty’s name on it, and by the door there’s a few designer suitcases that belong to Veronica. Everything is packed and ready for them to leave behind their shared life.

“Can you believe it’s been four years?” Betty wonders. Her hair in a ponytail and her arms akimbo as she takes in the emptiness of the apartment.

“No. I just can’t remember how my life was before.” Veronica smiles, and rolls her eyes at the grin Betty dedicates her. “I know. Cheesy! _Yuck_!” She gets poked in one arm.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Betts, you have no idea how much I’ll need you, so have your phone with you at all times.” Veronica reaches for Betty to hug her tightly.

“I’ll send you food,” Betty whispers in her ear, making Veronica giggle.

“Hey, aren’t we supposed to be on our way to the airport?” Jughead asks from the front door, already taking Veronica’s luggage to help.

It cannot be said that Veronica is emotional – she was raised in a home in which life was a game of poker: you never showed the hand you were dealt. She learned about expressing her feelings with Kevin and Betty. They were the ones who shared secrets and crushes and sent silly texts to each other. She’s never been demonstrative of her emotions, but she can’t help feeling like a little piece of her heart is taken again. A bit in Hawaii and a bit in NYC – her friends.

Jughead has to almost rip Betty off Veronica so they finally say goodbye.

“Visit me!” Veronica says.

“I promise!”

“Put a lock on the fridge so Jughead doesn’t eat everything!”

“Hey!”

Betty giggles and waves her goodbye.

It’s hard, but it feels like the right thing. She thinks there will come a time when they’ll be together again every single day, even if in old age. Kevin already promised her that they’ll be three gossipy old friends.

 

 

The weather in California is much different from New York. She also has come to terms with the fact that she’s paler than most people in the city, but she’s gotten a bit of color in the last three weeks. And even if she’s enjoying her new classes and school, she still feels a little homesick when she arrives to the apartment she’s renting in Santa Monica. It’s empty, and it never smells like someone spent the afternoon stress-baking like Betty did.

At least Kevin promised to visit her soon.

Veronica walks down Main Street to the Farmer’s Market. She likes the slightly more relaxed vibe of the place. But she must confess she also stresses about it from Monday to Friday. She picks up some fruit, vegetables, and flowers. After, she strolls her way back home, drinking from her water bottle.

It’s a beautiful day, even if a little too hot perhaps. Veronica decides to walk through Barnard Way, to see people having fun, exercising or taking their dogs for a walk, like the lovely yellow Labrador with the ball caught in its snout. She smiles at the sight.

“Vegas!”

But it disappears as soon as she lifts her gaze to meet the red-headed man calling for the dog. Veronica wishes she could run without looking like a crazy person, but she’s holding a shopping bag and a bottle of water and flowers. She just can’t. But maybe she can walk away without being noticed.

“Veronica?”

She stops as if her body couldn’t respond to her will. His voice is softer and closer, and she really needs to go. This isn’t supposed to happen! Not like this. She did talk to Betty about maybe trying to find him by accepting the help of Jughead. And yes, she has spent some time browsing through those hundreds of pictures she took of Archie, of them together.

“Veronica,” this time he’s certain, and she has to turn around to meet him.

“Hi,” she babbles.

The corner of his mouth curls up. “Hey.” His dog stands at his left side, looking curious and excited. Archie just looks content, and gorgeous in a white t-shirt and grey shorts. His hair is perfectly messy and the aviators perched on his nose are soon resting atop of his head to reveal his warm brown eyes.

“What a coincidence, huh? You live close-by?”

He chuckles. Veronica knows how it sounded. She’s being ridiculous.

“Not really. I moved back to Ventura. I’m working with my dad.”

“Oh. That’s nice. You visiting friends?”

“Ronnie.” That’s unfair of him. He utters her name in a way that reminds her how he kissed her, how his hands caressed her body, and how he whispered it in her ear. “I know you are living here. Jughead told me. I had to beg him to tell me where, but apparently I only needed for Betty to pick up the phone.”

“The little traitor.”

This time he does laugh loudly.

“I swear I… I thought about calling you, but the truth is I was scared.” Veronica sighs. She’s telling the truth – she was afraid of finding out he had a new girlfriend, or that he hated her. Even worse, what if he hadn’t kept the memories she had? What if she wasn’t such a big deal for him?

“Well, I was terrified just until five seconds ago. I went to your place and no one opened. I thought you were home, but didn’t want to see me.” Archie ducks his head for a second before he looks at her again, schooling his features into a more peaceful expression. “I wasn’t trying to ambush you.”

Through her lips passes a nervous laugh. “You wanted to talk?”

“No,” he mutters. “I wanted to ask you out.” She feels her body tingle as his words wash over her. “I want to. I’ve wanted to for the last year. You’ve been on the back of my head all this time and… _fuck!_ ” he scratches the back of his neck. “I feel I’m about to pass out, my heart is beating so loudly.”

“Archiekins,” Veronica says softly. A smile growing on her face. She wants to reach out for him, but she’s holding her things. “Walk me home?”

The smile on his face is so precious. “Of course.” He attaches the lash to Vegas’ collar and then takes the bag from her hands, leaving her holding just the flowers and her water.

She’d like to say they went back to her place and like two long lost lovers made love to seal their reunion, but the truth is they mostly talk about their time apart, about Vegas and their friends in New York. They go for lunch and Archie tells her all about Vegas, his faithful companion. And they do kiss, and it feels marvelous, soft and sweet like the first time – her head in the clouds and her heart accelerated.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Archie whispers against her lips.

“Yes,” Veronica replies before trapping his lips in a new kiss.

 

 

It’s an ungodly hour. And by ungodly, Veronica means she should be sleeping and certainly not in a bikini, pulling a wetsuit off. Well, being helped out of a wetsuit might be a better description.

She giggles when she feels warm lips against the back of her neck.

“Stop it,” Veronica complains half-heartedly.

“I can’t help myself,” Archie replies, arms wrapping around her middle as soon as he gets her body uncovered.

He’s the one who convinced her of continuing with her surfing lessons, of taking her with him on his trips, of maybe going camping like the last time – including _every_ _activity_ from last time.

“You’re lucky you’re my boyfriend,” she whispers. Veronica can feel the heat on her cheeks, because she feels so silly for enjoying that particular label for him, because it means this isn’t fleeting and this doesn’t have an expiration date.

He turns her around in his arms, the sun behind him making his hair shine. His smile is so perfect.

“I love you, Ronnie.” And Archie is the happiest now that he’s able to tell her how he feels.

Veronica tries to control her grin, but she can’t. She laughs. It’s impossible to contain her happiness. “I love you, too, Archiekins.”

It’s funny that the year before they didn’t dare to make plans for more than next day and now they’ve already purchased tickets to spend some time in Costa Rica. He’s already learning Spanish with his private tutor, as she’s getting her surf lessons with hers. Almost every weekend she spends it at Ventura with him, at his father’s house – Fred, who is lovely and adores her even when she knows she’s a bit of a snob. Vegas loves her, too – but that has proved to be difficult to accept, since she’s not a fan of his slobber.

Archie visits her during weekdays, and stays over even if he has to wake up too early to drive back to Ventura. And Kevin already gave him a speech that could make any overprotective father proud.

He tucks her wet and salty hair behind her ear and he looks at her as if she were the most perfect creation on earth, and it makes her feel so self-conscious and giddy.

“Did you ever think this was a onetime thing?” Veronica asks out of the blue, but a smile grows bigger on his face as he shakes his head. “You knew we would be more? You were sure?”

His smile grows brighter and he laughs with so much happiness as he nods.

Veronica rises on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, before she squeals when he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. Her legs go around his waist, and she kisses his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to make this a one-shot, but I had so many ideas. I hope it was worth it.


End file.
